Quand shinou s'ennuie
by Bishonensuki
Summary: Wolfram veut mourir à cause de Yuuri, et Yuuri veut mourir à cause de Wolfram. Problèmes en vue. Shinmakoku a perdu de son calme et de son ton léger car l'histoire prend une tournure plus compliquée. Shonen-ai: Yuuram, conyo et peut-être...ça promet!
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: **Je suis en train de faire une fanfic donc les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, zut, à l'exeption faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui, bien que plusieurs personnes veulent la tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple: **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé:** Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de...Yozak se met dans l'embarras...Conrad se sent perdu...la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie: des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont exprimées en _italique_.

Les - indiquent les dialogues.

Les ------ changent le point de vue ou la focalisation.

C'est ma première fic, ne soyez pas indulgents. Bombardez-moi d'autants de critiques que vous le disérez. J'espère vraiment devenir auteur "j'ai le droit de rêver". Mais cela ne veux pas dire que des mots gentils de temps à autres ne sont pas les bienvenus.

merci de prendre la peine de lire.

Action !

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**le problème**

La lune pleine dans le ciel lançait son éclat sur les joues de Wolfram tandis que, retenu par le bras de Yuuri, il essayait de s'enfuir au loin. Loin de ce jeune homme qui l'effrayait, loin de ce jeune homme qui le faisait souffrir sans remords, loin de ce jeune homme qu'il avait le malheur d'aimer.

- wolfram ! S'éleva une douce et hésitante voix.

La voix de Yuuri le faisait frémir. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il lui faisait autant d'effet, mais pour lui, c'était une sensation franchement désagréable. Car par sa faute, il était contraint de se l'avouer, Wolfram avait bien changé et ce, depuis que par accident, il avait été fiancé au Maoh.

L'enfance du jeune prince Mazoku ne lui aurait jamais prédit qu'un jour, il pourrait se trouver dans cette situation.

Il était le fils de Cécilia Von Spietzberg, l'ex-Maoh, et l'avenir qui lui avait été tracé devait être l'un des meilleurs étant de surcroît un soldat doué et fort, que nul ne réussissait à intimider. Au pire, il était prédisposé à se marier par alliance pour le bien de Shin Makoku. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé être réduit à ce que lui avait fait devenir ce Maoh inutile et naïf, réduit à une pauvre créature faible, car c'était le mot qui le décrivait. Le prince Mazoku, soldat confirmé, par la faute de Yuuri Shibuya était devenu un être faible.

Se retournant vers son fiancé, les yeux rouges et anormalement exorbités, il repoussa la main qui lui avait emprisonné le poignet, faisant par conséquence tomber celui-ci, un bruit étouffé, se répercutant dans le calme de la nuit.

Wolfram fit un geste furtif pour venir en aide à son roi, mais se retint à temps, et faisant demi-tour, il laissa ses pas l'éloigner de l'origine de ses malheurs.

- Wolfram, répéta Yuuri de nouveau, attend.

Le jeune blond ne voulant pas croiser le regard du brun, ne put que cédé quand ce dernier ajouta :

- ...s'il te plaît.

Ses pas s'arrêtant, mais sans se retourner, Wolfram fait mine d'attendre.

- Wolfram, commença le Maoh timidement, je…

- écoute, l'interrompit le prince avec froideur, tu dis clairement et franchement ce que tu as à raconter. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé et si c'est pour balbutier, je ne crois pas avoir ni le temps ni la patience nécessaire pour t'entendre.

- Wolfram,...

- Si ce n'est que pour dire mon nom, je te remercie, je sais parfaitement comment je m'appelle.

Et sur ce, sentant sa colère rosir ses joues, il accéléra le pas, laissant derrière lui un Yuuri désespéré, à genou regardant son fiancé s'éloigner dans les profondeurs de la forêt, en face de l'imposant château du serment de sang, pendant que derrière un arbre, deux yeux bleus fixaient avec un étrange sentiment, la scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je courais, loin de tout, surtout de lui. Je fuyais celui qui m'avait rendu cet être méprisable et faible. Celui qui en m'ôtant ma fierté en tant que soldat, cherchait à m'enlever mon honneur en tant qu'homme. Me sentant assez loin, je permis à mes jambes de faire ce que mes genoux, incapables de me porter, désiraient avec empressement. Je m'écroulai.

Yuuri…ce nom pourtant banal suffisait à faire battre mon cœur plus que la moyenne si je venais à l'entendre. Ce simple nom avait réussir à me dompter, à me rendre soumis et dépendant. Je le détestais. Parce que je l'aimais, je le détestais.

A force de le fréquenter, j'avais fini par le supporter, à force de passer toutes mes nuits à ces côtés, j'avais fini par m'habituer à sa présence, a force de l'entendre, j'avais fini par le comprendre. Le Maoh, par son caractère bon, généreux, et sa naïveté, avait réussi à me séduire. J'étais sérieusement tomber sous le charme de Yuuri Shibuya. Je l'aimais. Je voulais demeurer à ses côtés, entendre le son de sa voix, sentir son parfum même si je savais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque, je gardais l'espoir que Yuuri m'estimait. Bien que timide, boulet et incapable de dire non, mon fiancé m'était fidèle. Il parlait et souriait bêtement à chaque personne lui adressant la parole, rougissant au moindre compliment. Je savais quelles étaient les motivations le poussant à agir ainsi, apprenant à le connaître, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas agir sans attirer de soupçons, alors, pour que mes véritables sentiments demeurent inconnus, j'agissais comme au moment où suivre Yuuri était pour moi un devoir.

J'avais fini par faire confiance à quelqu'un, à mettre mon avenir entre ses mains, pensant que jamais il ne me blessera. J'ignorais à quel point j'avais tord, à quel point sa majesté Yuuri se moquait de moi.

Mon cœur se resserra comme si une main le tenait dans le creux de sa paume et y pressait impitoyablement ses doigts. Un nœud dont j'ignorais l'origine se forma dans mon estomac et dans la gorge. J'avais mal. Comme jamais auparavant, je sentis une douleur que je savais non physique pousser les larmes qui avaient inondées mes yeux, à s'écouler lentement sur mes joues rougies. La vision responsable de mon émoi s'imposa à mon esprit. Les lèvres de mon fiancé scellés avec ceux d'une personne qui n'était pas moi, les lèvres de Kagi Mitamura. A cette pensée, mes pleurs redoublèrent laissant leur trace en écho dans le calme de la forêt où je m'étais réfugié.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolfram…Wolfram…Wolfram

Je n'arrivais pas à me ôter ce nom de la tête.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-il laissé aucune chance de m'expliquer ? Pourquoi m'avait-il parlé aussi durement ? Savait-il ?

Je ne savais plus à quoi m'en tenir. Ce baiser que j'avais échangé avec elle me culpabilisait assez, mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Kagi Mitamura, depuis quand étais-je tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il y'avait une semaine, dans la terre, et quelques mois à Shin makoku. Elle avait étudié autant le primaire, le collège et le lycée avec moi, et je n'avais jamais fait attention à elle jusqu'à ce jour-là. Elle parlait avec véhémence contre le professeur, s'indignant sur son comportement indigne, le menton levé, discutant d'honneur, de trahison. Inconsciemment, je souris, ignorant ce qui me faisait autant rigolé.

-tricheur ! Avait-elle crié pour conclure sa phrase.

Puis s'étant retourné, elle me fixa d'un regard qui me rappela vaguement un autre, deux saphirs intenses qui me firent rougir. Délaissant son professeur, elle s'approcha de moi, fronçant les sourcils :

- Shibuya Yuuri, hein ?

Intimidé, je lui souris.

- cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on étudie ensemble et c'est la première fois que tu me regardes.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me raidis. Mon regard n'ayant pas été détourné de son visage que je me pris à admirer. Elle était incontestablement belle. La peau blanche, les yeux bleus et les cheveux marrons qu'elles laissaient flottant derrière son dos faisaient d'elle l'une des plus belle fille du lycée.

A ce moment-là, le cours débuta. Je jetai un dernier regard à la belle Kagi, qui s'éloigna de moi sans croiser le mien. Je n'en tins pas compte. Je savais qu'une fille aussi jolie ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à moi. Nous n'étions pas à Shin Makoku, mais bel et bien sur terre. Je me rendis compte, au moment où j'allais retourné à ce deuxième monde pendant la pause déjeuner, que j'avais tord.

- Shibuya-kun !

Je me retournai. Kagi me suivait en courant.

- tu viens manger avec moi ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Gêné, me massant la nuque, je répondis :

- je suis vraiment désolé, Kagi-san, je ne peux vraiment pas. J'ai un rendez-vous important, et je dois vraiment y aller.

- un rendez-vous?

- oui, affirmai-je, et devant son air méfiant, je renchéris, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux je t'assure, je suis libre, alors un autre jour peut-être.

Et en m'éloignant d'elle, je me rendis compte de ce que je venais dire, en voyant la tête de Wolfram me traitant de tricheur. Et l'air mi-abattu, mi-heureux, je plongeai dans la première marre que je remarquai.

Du temps avait passé à Shin Makoku depuis ce jour-là. Je revenais de plus en plus souvent sur terre pour passer du temps avec Kagi. Wolfram devenait de plus en plus étrange, de plus en plus lourd, étant donné qu'il m'arrivait de prononcer le nom de Kagi dans mon sommeil. Je réussissais alors à faire taire ses soupçons en feintant une coutume terrienne. Mais j'avais besoin d'air et Wolfram m'étouffait. Cette histoire de fiancé commençait à dépasser les bornes. J'étais nouveau, je ne savais rien de leurs coutumes, ils auraient pu m'épargner bien du désagrément en tenant compte de mon ignorance. J'aimais beaucoup Wolfram, je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir, mais je ne voulais pas non plus perdre ma jeunesse à ses dépens. Je savais que pour lui aussi je n'étais qu'un boulet inutile qui l'avait menotté et qu'il devait par ma faute supporter étant son roi. S'il me suivait, c'était par devoir et je lui étais vraiment reconnaissant de sa dévotion et son courage, mais en ce moment, ce bonheur qui était mien me satisfaisait et je ne désirais pas m'en défaire.

Un jour, j'étais rentré sur terre. J'avais un rendez-vous avec Kagi. Nous devions allez voir un film au cinéma et nous promener ensemble dans un parc. J'étais tellement heureux. Ce jour-là, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'échangeai mon premier baiser. Une sensation de plaisir jamais ressentie m'obligea à approfondir notre baiser et une fois calmée, une autre sensation prit place, sensation qui m'obligea à retourner à Shin Makoku. Ce jour-là, Wolfram ne m'adressa pas la parole, ce qui m'énerva et me fit sentir étrange. Je demeurai moi aussi de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, et quand la nuit vint, alors que je demandai prestement à Wolfram la raison de sa colère, il explosa et quitta le château, me laissant à genou, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Aurait-il vu ?

Impossible ! Alors, pourquoi ?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si vous voulez la suite, il suffit de demander. J'essayerais de répondre à vos envies. Néanmoins, elle est presque finie par écrit, et complètement dans ma tête. Mais je tiens d'abord à savoir ce que vous pensez d'elle. Enfin, si vous voulez vraiment la suite, dîtes-le moi et je la mettrai le plus tôt possible à savoir de main.

Je vous remercie d'avances pour vos reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les ---- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation.

C'est enfin le premier chapitre, enfin ! C'est mon premier. Donc, comme je l'ai dit avant, évitez d'être indulgent et faîtes moi comprendre ma douleur. Pour meilleur fics. C'est pour votre bien, je vous assure.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a tellement fait plaisir (les larmes et tout, l'émotion quoi !) que je me suis précipitée à écrire la suite.

J'évite de vous faire attendre.

Faites-le moi savoir si quelque chose vous déplaît.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre premier : **

**Nouveau problème, triste solution**

Toc, toc, toc…

Trois petits coups furent tapés dans la porte du bureau de Conrad avant qu'une tête rousse ne passe par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

- Capitaine, s'écria la voix joviale de Yozak, je ne vous dérange pas ?

- non, pas du tout, entre Yozak, je t'attendais. Répondit-il, son habituel sourire doux dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- ah bon, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

- Quand tu es au château, tu viens toujours à cette heure-ci, bref, Gwendal voulait te voir.

- encore du travail, se plaignit le roux en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, je me demande quand est-ce qu'on pourra me laisser vivre ma vie à moi.

- parce que tu as une vie à toi Yozak ? Questionna Conrad taquin, fixant son ami d'un regard amusé.

- Et une très remplie, répondit-il lui faisant un clin d'œil. Au fait, ce n'est pas pour vos beaux yeux que je suis venu mais pour vous parler de sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld.

- est-il arrivé quelque chose à Wolfram, dit-il soudain inquiet, se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

- je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est grave, mais il me semblait que sa majesté s'était sérieusement disputée avec votre petit frère. Il a pris la fuite dans la forêt.

Complètement levé, il quitta son bureau, ordonnant à Yozak d'aller chercher son frère pendant qu'il cherchera plus de détail chez Yuuri.

- et le commandant ?

- Gwendal pourra parfaitement se passer de tes services.

Il s'en alla.

Yozak suivi le châtain du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparut, puis tenant son cœur et s'adossant au mur, il plongea dans ses pensées.

_Décidemment, je réussis à empêcher mon cœur de quitter ma poitrine avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Je me demande combien de temps je réussirais à jouer mon rôle de gentil soldat sympathique, fidèle à son capitaine. Plus pour longtemps. Surtout que Conrad embelli de jour en jour. Oui, c'était bel et bien pour ses beaux yeux que j'étais venu, et que je venais de plus en plus souvent le voir._

Yozak fouilla la forêt de fond en comble pour finalement l'apercevoir à côté d'une rivière, caressant l'eau de ses mains et laissant la lune amplement éclairer le visage endormi du jeune blond.

Un petit sourire tendre se dessina sur les traits du soldat alors que délicatement, il soulevait le prince Mazoku pour éviter de le réveiller.

Conrad, frappa légèrement dans la porte de la chambre de sa majesté, faisant face à un Yuuri, d'abord le visage illuminé disant « wol… » Avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son parrain.

- ah, Conrad…dit-il soupirant, avec une teinte de déception qui ne put échapper aux deuxième fils de cécilia.

- je vois que tu es heureux de me voir, Yuuri. J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort entre toi et mon petit frère.

Yuuri soupira, et s'assit dans son lit :

- les nouvelles vont vites, renchérit-il ironique.

- alors c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Le Maoh opina du chef.

- je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il m'a brusquement fait la tête. C'est la première fois que sa dispute dure aussi longtemps et je commence à m'inquiéter.

- ne te fais pas de soucis, Yozak est parti le chercher et tel que je le connais, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Les paroles de Conrad, pour la première fois, ne réussirent pas à le réconforter. Il connaissait Wolfram depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas sa façon habituelle de réagir. Il devait avoir de sérieuse raison, et même s'il l'avait vu embrasser Kagi, ce n'était pas ce qui allait le mettre dans cet état. Conrad avait déposé une main amicale sur son épaule, cherchant à le rassurer, à ce moment-là, Ken Murata, meilleur ami du Maoh et grand sage de Shin Makoku, entra brusquement dans la chambre royale.

- Shibuya ! s'exclama-t-il, je suis heureux de ne pas t'avoir trouvé endormi, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Bonsoir, sir Weller. Je ne sais pas si Shibuya va accepter que tu entendes ça mais je le dis quand même. Shinou a encore fait des siennes.

- sa majesté Shinou ? Demanda Conrad surpris.

- oui, il s'ennuyait et il a poussé sir Von Bielefeld dans une marre, le transportant au japon.

Yuuri sentit à ce moment son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Wolfram avait sûrement dû voir. Le voir lui et Kagi s'embrasser.

- Shibuya… ?

- c'est rien Murata, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me demandais seulement pourquoi Shinou avait fait ça.

- par caprice sûrement, répondit le grand sage. Je disparais quelques minutes et il fait déjà des bêtises. J'en ai assez de jouer la nounou. Bon Shibuya, je te laisse. Ulriche a encore besoin de moi. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Enfin, j'espère que sa présence sur terre n'a eu aucunes répercutions.

Et il s'en alla.

- Wolfram a-t-il vu quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. J'ai envie de rester seul.

- tu es sur ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- oui, affirma-t-il.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à sortir, Yozak entra, Wolfram dans ses bras.

- Wol…Wolfram, balbutia Yuuri.

- chut, fit Yozak en faisant un clin d'œil, il dort.

Le Maoh se calma, se leva du lit pendant que le roux y déposait délicatement le blond.

- je l'ai trouvé endormi dans la forêt, chuchota Yozak. Il devait être vraiment épuisé. Bon, je vous laisse. Occupez-vous en bien.

Précipitamment, il quitta la chambre, essayant de s'éloigner d'elle alors qu'elle lui donnait des pensées qu'il désirait à tout prix chasser de son esprit.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Conrad l'avait suivi.

- Yozak.

Ce dernier, entendant son nom, s'immobilisa. Et, après avoir inspiré très lentement et expiré avec le même rythme, se retournant, la mine amusée, répondit :

- ah, capitaine ! Vous aviez réussi à comprendre les raisons de leur dispute ?

- non, répondit-il, Yuuri ne semblait vraiment pas à l'heure des confidences.

- ah… bon, il faut que j'aille me coucher, demain j'irai voir le commandant et je suis sur que ça sera fatiguant.

Et s'apprêtant de nouveau à partir, il se fit arrêter par la voix de Conrad, l'appelant. Yozak, au fond de lui, pensa que son capitaine exagérait de le mettre dans ce genre de situation, même s'il ignorait ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Avec un self-contrôle digne des plus grands acteurs, il se retourna et fit fasse à l'homme qui lui faisait autant d'effet.

- oui ? Dit-il avec son ton amusé habituel.

- merci, lança-t-il avec son sourire bienveillant.

- pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il jovial.

- pour ce que tu as fait pour Wolfram et aussi pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu es un ami vraiment précieux.

Au mot « ami », Yozak sentit son cœur se briser et son self-contrôle s'envoler comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il allongea son bras, prenant l'uniforme de son capitaine, il l'attira brusquement vers lui, réduisant considérablement la distance les séparant. Il passa alors son bras libre derrière son dos, il s'approcha d'avantage et ne laissant pas à Conrad le temps d'agir, il l'embrassa passionnément. Les lèvres du châtain demeurant ferme et hermétiquement close, le jeune roux décida de se détacher de son bien-aimé.

- voilà ! J'espère que tu es satisfait, dit-il surpris par le calme de sa voix, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'attirer comme tu sais si bien le faire. Je ne suis qu'un homme, et j'ai mes limites. Et quand on est beau, virile, et séduisant, on doit s'empêcher de sourire tout le temps, ça peut donner des idées.

Puis laissant son capitaine abasourdi, Yozak put enfin partir.

Conrad, laissé seul, resta longtemps à regarder l'endroit qu'occupait son compagnon avant son départ, puis portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, il mit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Une chose était sûre, il attirait Yozak au point de lui faire perdre ainsi la raison. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment, eux qui avaient été élevé comme des frères, quelque chose pareille pouvait leur arriver.

Yozak marchait d'un pas ferme et précipité. Comment avait-il osé ? Se demandait-il. Comment avait-il pu poser ses lèvres sur ceux de son amour de toujours ? Il se rappela, soudainement, s'arrêtant dans un couloir, combien elles étaient chaudes et douces et combien il désirait de nouveau les faire siennes, mais cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Conrad ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Qu'espérait-il ? Qu'en l'embrassant, son bien-aimé allait lui rendre son baiser et passer une nuit agréable avec lui ? Non ! Affirmait-il sans convictions sachant pertinemment que c'était le fond même de ses désirs. Malheureusement, la réponse du capitaine était claire. Il ne partageait ni ses sentiments, ni sa passion. Il l'avait porté à bout. Il avait beau se retenir, les yeux brillants de gratitude et de sincérité, sa voix profonde et reconnaissante, son sourire chaleureux, et enfin, « l'ami vraiment précieux », l'avait pratiquement obligé à l'embrasser. Le regrettait-il, non ! De cela, il était absolument sûr. Un jour ou l'autre, Conrad devait connaître que ses sentiments à son égard dépassait largement le stade d'ami, beaucoup plus. Il l'aimait, profondément, sincèrement et passionnément. Il ne savait pas depuis quand son amour remontait, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Une fois sa pensée achevée, il entendit des pas s'approchant en sa direction. Il souleva lentement la tête et son regard croisa celui de son commandant, portant dans ses bras une Greta endormie.

- Yo, commandant, dit-il. Il paraît que vous avez une mission pour moi. J'espère qu'elle sera longue. Ajouta-t-il presque contre son gré.

Gwendal, d'abord surpris, ne fit aucune remarque et finit par dire :

- pour être longue, elle le sera. Venez à mon bureau demain à l'aube.

- j'y serais, s'exclama-t-il décidant que pour lui il était temps de dormir sachant clairement, qu'il allait passé une nuit blanche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seul, dans la forêt. Je me demande ce que tu es allé y faire Wolfram. Te voilà, endormi à côté de moi, me laissant dans cet état proche de la folie. Aurais-tu vu ce qui s'est passé entre moi et Kagi ? Si oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi en colère. J'aurais compris si tu m'avais frappé, traité de tricheur ou de boulet comme d'habitude. Mais tu n'en as rien fait. Tes paroles m'ont fait l'effet de deux gifles douloureuses, je ne pensais pas te blesser en agissant ainsi, ton orgueil en aurait pris un coup mais comprend moi, je grandis et je…enfin, je dois faire ma vie amoureuse, je suis comme tout adolescent. Je ne serais jeune qu'une fois et je suis un mec. Tu dois comprendre ça. Tu en es un aussi. Je n'ai jamais pris nos fiançailles au sérieux. Je pensais que tu étais aussi dans ce cas. Je n'ai même pas pensé à rompre tellement l'idée même d'être fiancé à toi me semblait absurde. Mais tu ne sembles pas vouloir comprendre. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que je peux faire pour qu'on soit de nouveau ami car quoi que tu puisses en penser, je tiens à toi, vraiment. Comme un ami, je t'estime beaucoup et ton importance pour moi est unique. Mais je ne crois pas que cela signifie quelque chose pour toi. Tu es tellement fier et orgueilleux que tu ne peux pas comprendre ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas si tu sais pour Kagi, mais je crois que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle. Elle est belle et intelligente et a un caractère génial. Elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut et semble vraiment s'intéresser à moi. Je crois que je serais vraiment un idiot si je ratais cette occasion.

- et tu es tout sauf un idiot, s'éleva la voix légèrement cassée de Wolfram.

- Wol…Wolfram, balbutiai-je. Tu étais réveillé ?

- je te rends ta liberté. Je ne peux pas rompre, la honte s'abaissera sur moi, tu es le Maoh. Alors, c'est à toi de le faire.

- mais…

- tu me rendras aussi ma liberté par la même occasion. Je me débarrasserai du boulet que tu es. Si c'est ce que tu désire. Tu pourras voir cette Kagi sans te préoccuper de moi.

- mais…Wolfram

- boulet, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux. Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

N'osant plus ajouter un mot, je regardai avec un sentiment étrange, le dos de Wolfram. Rompre nos fiançailles était la dernière chose à la quelle j'aurai pensé. Surtout si la proposition venait de mon fiancé. Enfin, nous verrons. Demain, il aura peut-être tout oublier. Néanmoins, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de bondir de joie. J'allais au matin, revoir Kagi, et je pourrais à ses côtés, oublier tout ce qui n'est pas nous deux.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous pouvez clamer haut et fort votre indignation. Je suis sur écoute.

Et que pensez vous du couple Conrad et Yozak ? J'attends vos réponses, si réponses il y a.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les ---- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation.

**Merci de m'envoyer des reviews, c'est le pétrole qui fait fonctionner nos méninges. Plus il y en aura, plus je saurai que plusieurs veulent lire la suite, plus vite j'écrirais la suite.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, je suis nouvelle et je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous répondre. Enfin, j'aurais le temps d'apprendre, ne m'en veuillez pas. Merci ! **

**Action.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deuxième chapitre :**

**Trouble, éclats de colère, séparation amère.**

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, me retournant sans cesse dans mon lit. Une vision, s'imposait dans mon esprit, régnant en maîtresse, évinçant toute autre pensée. Il se trouvait à côté de moi, tellement près que je sentais son cœur battre contre le mien. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me trouvais à ces côtés, mais ça l'était pour cette raison. Yozak m'avait embrassé et à cause de lui, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrivait, que je me sentais tellement perdu.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Yozak m'avait embrassé.

Je ne voyais qu'est-ce en moi l'avait bien poussé à faire ce geste. Je n'étais en rien attirant. J'étais un homme tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Un homme qui avait des tonnes de défauts se cachant derrière un sourire, ce sourire qui semblait tant le séduire. Je connaissais Yozak depuis qu'on était enfant. La première fois que nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai senti que lui et moi allons nous entendre à merveille. Quelque chose, dans ses yeux bleus déterminés mais innocents, m'avait touché. Très vite, nous étions devenu ami. On était très complice et on s'amusait bien ensemble. Nous avions tissé un lien tellement fort que nul n'aurait pu rompre. Alors, pourquoi avait-il décidé de tout briser ? Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne pouvais pas trouver des réponses à mon problème et pire, je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

Son baiser…Je sentis la rougeur me monter aux joues. Je me retournai de l'autre côté de mon lit, vers le mur, pour essayer de cacher ma gêne à un observateur invisible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi bouleversé. Le temps qu'avait passé ses lèvres collées contre les miennes n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais juste assez pour m'immobiliser, et me faire frémir. Mais qu'est-ce quez je raconte ? C'était de l'indignation, je tremblais de colère et d'indignation ! Il n'aurait jamais dû aller si loin.

Ou peut-être…C'était Yozak et il m'avait embrassé seulement parce qu'il avait sommeil et qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. Il devait probablement me confondre avec l'une de ses petites amies, ou clients qu'il ne cessait de draguer. Je ne devais pas trop m'y faire. Demain, il viendra s'excuser en s'expliquant, me disant qu'il était fatigué ou peut-être, lueur d'espoir, qu'il était saoul.

Sur ses pensées positives, je finis par m'endormir, un étrange sentiment me nouant l'estomac.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain matin, Yuuri se réveilla, entendant pour la première fois les oiseaux depuis longtemps crier « mauvais présage », et il sentit que pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas tord, car Wolfram n'était pas à ses côtés. Jamais auparavant, il ne s'était réveillé avant lui. Ce devait être important pour qu'il daigne se lever à une heure aussi matinale. Il se demandait bien pourquoi…Puis repensant à sa conversation de la soirée de la veille, il sursauta. Il avait cru avoir rêvé leur discussion, car Wolfram, lui qui ne cessait de lui rappeler toutes les dix minutes qu'ils étaient fiancés, avait demandé à rompre. Pour lui, nul doute, que c'était un rêve qui jamais ne s'exhaussera. Pourtant, le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ce matin s'accentua. Un frisson lui parcourant l'échine. Cela lui semblait tellement absurde mais Wolfram, dans ce genre de sujet, ne plaisantera jamais, et non, il n'avait pas rêvé la scène. Il était bel et bien dans la réalité. Lui qui avait tellement rêvé de ce jour ou, enfin, il briserait la chaîne qui le retenait aux côtés d'un fiancé importun, il se sentait étrange, vraiment étrange.

Avec hésitation, il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers le bureau de Gwendal, puis prit par une pulsion inconnue, il se mit à courir.

Ouvrant avec véhémence la porte du bureau, son effroi augmenta considérablement quand il vit Gwendal assis d'un air sévère dans son bureau, Wolfram en face de lui l'air neutre, Conrad l'air perplexe, et enfin, un Gunther à l'air franchement paniqué.

- c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il les larmes aux yeux, majesté, c'est vrai que vous allez rompre vos fiançailles ?

- Wolfram vous en a parlé ?

- oui, expliqua Conrad, ce matin même.

- j'ai préparé les papiers, renchérit le brun aux cheveux longs, une ride se dessinant sur son front. Si vous voulez bien signé.

-c'est vrai ? Majesté, continua Gunther, c'est vrai ? C'est vrai ?

- je ne signerais pas, s'exclama le Maoh, détourant la tête, surpris par sa propre réponse.

- Yuuri…murmura Wolfram.

- Majesté…ajouta Gunther en écho à la voix du jeune blond.

La voix de Wolfram, légèrement tremblante, s'éleva :

- p…pou…pour…quoi ?

- parce que, répondit Yuuri agacé, je ne veux pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais je ne romprai pas mes fiançailles avec Wolfram.

Le poing serré, le jeune prince Mazoku souleva sa tête et fixa les yeux de Yuuri avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux :

- ainsi donc, le Maoh a parlé, éclata Wolfram, il se fiance, il rompe, tout se passe selon les désirs de Sa Majesté Yuuri. Et Wolfram dans cette histoire, il est bon pour jouer la poupée de sa majesté. Au moment où monsieur désirerait malmener quelqu'un, son gentil fiancé sera là pour lui. Et bien non !

- ce n'est pas pour ça.

- je te donne trois secondes pour t'expliquer. Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Yuuri sentait la colère l'envahir. Le Maoh originel reprenant son droit sur son corps.

- tu me parles sur un autre ton s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas rompre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et cette explication me suffit.

- A moi pas, rugit Wolfram, la fumée sortant de ses bras, ne présageant rien de bon, la vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, Yuuri Shibuya, je désire rompre. Et si tu ne veux pas le faire je le ferais moi-même. Yuuri, Maoh ou pas, je refuse ta demande en Mariage, formulée il y a de cela un an, six mois, treize heure cinquante cinq minutes.

Ne se souciant pas de la mine affolée des présents, Yuuri quitta le bureau, en s'écriant que de toute façon, il avait un rendez-vous Amoureux, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en retard, partant avant de voir son ex-fiancé s'écrouler dans les bras de Conrad, sous le regard de ses frères et de Gunther effrayés.

Conrad repensait à sa discussion du matin en se dirigeant vers le château de Shinou. Yozak était parti tôt ce matin, sans venir lui parler. Il allait s'absenter pour au moins deux longs mois, et il n'allait sûrement pas le voir avant. Repensant au baiser qui les avait un laps de temps lier, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, et accélérant la cadence de son cheval, il entra en trombe dans le château accueilli par le sourire charmant de Murata.

- sir Weller, ainsi, que nous vaut ta visite ?

- Wolfram a rompu avec Yuuri.

- ils l'ont fait, je savais bien qu'un jour ou…

- non, c'est Wolfram qui a rompu.

Le silence qui s'installa démontra clairement que son altesse connaissait les conséquences de ce geste.

- où est Shibuya ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sur terre, il a un rendez-vous Amoureux, appuya-t-il.

Murata, d'abord surpris d'entendre que Yuuri s'était trouvé une petite amie, chassa cette réflexion au profit de ce qui le préoccupait plus sérieusement.

- tu veux que Shinou t'ouvre un passage vers la terre.

- oui, je dois ramener Yuuri avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la voix inquiète d'Ulriche.

- Wolfram a rompu ses fiançailles avec Yuuri et je dis bien Wolfram.

La prêtresse ne put retenir un cri d'effroi, entraînant le grand sage et le soldat dans la salle de Shinou.

- tu vois Shinou, ne put s'empêcher de dire Murata, le fruit de tes bêtises. Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ?

Le grand sage entendit un léger rire avant de se sentir entraîner dans les profondeurs décrivant le voyage entre Shin Makoku et la terre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yuuri et Wolfram ont rompu et c'est Wolfram qui a fait le premier pas. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous effrayés ? Pourquoi Murata aussi semblait inquiet ? Que va-t-il se passer désormais à Shin Makoku?**_

_**Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre. **_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**3 Retour, danger, dégoût.**_

_**Ça promet !**_

**Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Les cours, le deuxième semestre qui commence, je ne pouvais pas vous l'envoyer plus tôt, Gomenasai. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et que les suivant vous plairons. Quoi qu'il en soit, tant qu'il y aura des personnes à vouloir la suite, j'écrirai et vite. Laissez vos reviews, il n'y a pas mieux que les lecteurs pour savoir les exigences des lecteurs, j'essaie de satisfaire les miens, faite en sorte que je satisfasse les vôtres.**

**Très chers lecteurs, je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas Conrad dont ma meilleure amie, quant à moi, j'essaie de voir d'un œil objectif, mais la perfection finit par irriter. Alors, le faire douter de la sorte, le faire rougir, m'a satisfait personnellement « sadique ». Qu'en pensez vous ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les ---- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation.

**Avant tout, je tiens à présenter mes excuses au lecteur a propos du Rated. Vu que je suis nouvelle, je ne savais pas exactement leur vraie fonction. J'espère que le changement ne vous causera pas trop de soucis. Vraiment désolée. **

**Très chers reviewers : je crois avoir compris comment vous répondre. Mais je n'en suis pas sure. Recevez-vous mes réponses ? Faîtes le moi savoir s'il vous plaît.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, merci, ça me donne l'énergie nécessaire pour écrire. Ne vous moquez pas à cause de la lenteur avec laquelle j'envoie, et le fait que mes chapitres soient courts. Les études et les examens, tout le monde peut comprendre cela, mais j'essaie de faire vite et de trouver le temps pour écrire.**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous remercier, car ça fait énormément plaisir.**

**Chacun possède des avis personnels, j'attends impatiemment de lire les vôtres.**

**Voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et satisfera vos attentes**.

**Action**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****ème**** chapitre**

**Retour, danger, dégoût**

C'était dans une fontaine que les deux Mazoku apparurent. Ne se souciant de personne, Conrad se précipita vers la maison des Shibuya.

- Sir Weller, évitez toute précipitation inutile, s'il vous plaît. Si Shibuya a un rendez-vous avec une fille, il peut-être partout sauf chez lui.

- Et où croyez vous qu'ils sont ? demanda-t-il essayant en vain de cacher son inquiétude.

Conrad perdait rarement son sang-froid, mais l'angoisse qu'il avait au fond de lui, se faisait plus présente. S'ils ne retrouvaient pas Yuuri prestement, Wolfram risquait fort de perdre la vie, et sa majesté, sachant que c'était en partie de sa faute, lui en voudra certainement de son incapacité à le prévenir.

- Calmez vous, sir Weller, ils doivent soit être dans le parc, ou dans un cinéma mais Shibuya est tellement imprévisible. Mais j'y pense, aujourd'hui, s'exclama Murata les yeux brillants, c'est…sans aucun doute, ils doivent sûrement être au festival. Les filles adorent ça. Suivez moi Sir Weller. Nous avons du travail à faire.

Deux heures et demie passèrent, Conrad et Murata s'activaient vainement à chercher. Le châtain commença à désespérer en pensant au temps qui avait dû s'écouler à Shin Makoku.

- Votre altesse, ne pensez-vous pas…

- Faites moi confiance, je sens qu'il n'est pas loin.

A peine sa phrase achevée, que Conrad remarqua les yeux et les cheveux de son roi. Il se précipita vers lui et lui prenant brusquement le poignet, lui dit :

- Yuuri, tu dois me suivre.

- Conrad…

- Shibuya.

- Murata… ?

- Qui c'est ce type, Yuuri ? Demanda Kagi. Que fais Murata-san ici ? Mais enfin, tu avais dit que tu allais me consacrer toute la soirée. Déjà que j'ai fait l'aveugle quand tu jetais des regards sur les filles en kimono et je n'ai rien dit. Alors maintenant, tu ne vas pas me laisser pour un mec. J'espère que tu n'es pas de ce genre.

- Kagi, tu as de ces idées…

- Avec un boulet comme toi comme petit ami, je ne m'étonne de rien.

Murata et Conrad eurent besoin de plus d'une minute pour revenir de leur surprise. Cette Kagi avait, à s'y méprendre, le caractère de Wolfram, et Yuuri ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

- Yuuri, c'est urgent.

- Plus urgent que me gagner une peluche ?

- Je pense, oui. Répondit Conrad le regard froid. Kagi frissonna en fronçant les sourcils.

Le beau châtain fit celui qui n'avait rien vu, et attirant le Maoh sans plus de cérémonie, il entraîna, avec la conviction de ne répondre à aucune de ses questions avant d'atteindre Shin Makoku.

- Conrad, Conrad, hé Conrad.

Puis s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Conrad.

- Wolfram est en danger.

Cette réplique inattendue, fit taire le jeune Maoh pour de bon.

Wolfram était en danger.

Quel genre de danger ? Va-t-il s'en sortir ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Là en était le roi Mazoku quand ils plongèrent dans la première flaque d'eau qu'ils repérèrent loin des regards. Atterrissant, dans la fontaine du château de Shinou, ils furent reçus par Ulriche et Gunther inquiets.

- Majesté, vous voilà enfin.

- Peut-on enfin me dire, s'emporta Yuuri, ce qui se passe ici ?

- Majesté, c'est terrible, Wolfram…Wolfram, dit-il la voix légèrement cassé en lui présentant une serviette, je vous expliquerai en route.

Ne lui en disant pas d'avantages, ils ne purent parler qu'une fois dans la calèche.

- C'est délicat, commença Murata. En fait, comme tu l'as remarqué, les coutumes et les problèmes d'ici sont très différents de ceux dans la terre. Si c'était toi qui avais rompu, ça n'aurait pas causé un grand problème mais…

- Mais…Murata ?

- Et bien, tu es le Maoh et aucune personne n'a le droit de rompre avec toi, sauf si tu le décides. Sinon…

- Sinon…?

- L'ex-fiancé perd alors tout son Maryoku, ce qui, dans le cas de Sir Von Bielefeld, signifie sa force vitale.

Yuuri sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer ainsi que sa respiration. Il ne voulait même pas y penser mais ses paroles dépassèrent ses pensées:

- Tu veux dire que…

- Non, Sir Von Bielefeld n'est pas mort.

- Oui, majesté, s'écria la voix en pleurs de Gunther, grâce à une machine d'Anissina, on a pu le maintenir en vie. Mais apparemment, Wolfram ne semble pas vouloir revenir à la vie et ça fait déjà deux mois qu'il est dans le coma.

Dans le coma ? Wolfram ? Yuuri se sentit coupable. Par sa faute, Wolfram avait failli mourir. Par sa faute ? Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'ignorait. Il le savait ? Ce qui a pour signification que…non, impossible, Wolfram aurait-il délibérément voulu attenter à sa vie ? Voulait-il mettre fin à ses jours ? Était-ce par sa faute ? Yuuri sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac. Il en voulait à Wolfram. Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ? Pourquoi voulait-il le rendre fautif ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas seulement le laisser vivre sa vie, normal, sans qu'il n'ait des comptes à rendre ? Ce moment de colère passa et Yuuri se rendit enfin compte de la portée des mots qu'on lui avait rapportés. Wolfram était dans un état comateux, Wolfram risquait de mourir. Ce ne pouvait être ainsi, ce ne pouvait être maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner. Evitant de penser que le pire était arrivé, rythmé par les bruits des sabots des chevaux, des roues et des sanglots de Gunther, Yuuri ferma les yeux.

Dans le laboratoire d'Anissina, un Wolfram, le visage pâle, les lèvres sèches et sans couleurs, les membres figés, était allongé dans une sauvegarde-force-vitale-kun. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis deux mois et cela faisait le même temps à peu près que Greta et Cécilia, veillaient sur lui les yeux rougies par les larmes, guettant le plus petit geste, priant pour qu'il soulève de nouveau ses paupières, pendant qu'Anissina s'était enfermée dans son bureau, cherchant dans tous ses livres, une solution pour sauver le jeune prince.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi papa Wolfram est-il comme ça ? Pourquoi Yuuri n'est pas là alors que Wolfram a besoin de lui ?

Cécilia attira sa petite fille dans ces bras et se mit à lui tapoter le dos. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui posait ce genre de question :

- Yuuri va bientôt revenir, ma chérie. Il sera là d'un instant à l'autre, Conrad est parti le chercher et Gunther est parti les accueillir. Ne t'inquiète pas. _Mon pauvre Wolfram, qui aurait cru que cette histoire de fiançailles t'affecterai au point de vouloir mettre fin à tes jours. Je te demande pardon. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point c'était important pour toi._

Puis serrant sa petite fille encore plus fort, elle se remit de nouveau à verser des larmes.

- Wolfram !

La voix de Yuuri fit sursauter les deux demoiselles, les faisant automatiquement se retourner. Greta abandonna les bras de sa grand-mère pour se jeter dans ceux de son père.

- Wolfram va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Yuuri ?

- Oui, ma chérie, on va sauver ton papa, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Votre majesté…, murmura Cécilia.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, ajouta-t-il la voix grave. Je prends votre relève.

- Mais…

- C'est bon. Puis se retournant vers sa fille. Ecoute ma chérie, tu as besoin de te reposer. Va t'en dormir maintenant. Nous essayerons de trouver une solution.

Au moment où les deux demoiselles sortaient, Anissina entra, suivie de Gwendal.

- Enfin, vous êtes de retour, majesté.

- Bonsoir, dit-il avec peine, puis se levant, y'a-t-il un moyen de sauver Wolfram ?

- Calmez vous, majesté, dit-elle, il y en a un, justement.

Yuuri sentit un poids énorme soulager son cœur. Wolfram n'était pas en danger de mort.

- La disparition soudaine du Maryoku peut entraîner de graves conséquences, expliqua-t-elle, surtout pour ceux qui en ont beaucoup. Plusieurs meurent mais d'autres survivent, mais deviennent faible et n'ayant pour seul différence avec les humains que le sang Mazoku qui coule dans leurs veines. Avec ma sauvegarde-force-vitale-kun, il aurait dû se réveiller il y a longtemps, mais le fait est que Wolfram ne désire plus vivre.

- Il ne veut plus vivre ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Nous ignorons ses motivations. J'ai cherché dans tous les livres possibles. S'il ne désire plus vivre, il n'y a aucun moyen de le sauver.

- ...

Yuuri demeura silencieux, ne sachant plus à quoi s'en tenir. Wolfram s'éloignait de lui, Wolfram voulait mourir.

- Idiot ! s'écria-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Tu me traites de boulet, de mauviette alors que c'est toi qui a choisi la fuite. Tu n'es qu'un lâche Wolfram. Tu ne peux pas mourir. Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça.

Conrad déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Yuuri, il se retourna :

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Raccompagne-le dans sa chambre, lança Gwendal.

- Non ! Je vais bien, je reste à côté de Wolfram jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Je voulais vous dire, ajouta Anissina. Wolfram est parfaitement conscient, même si ses yeux sont fermés. Il arrive à entendre vos voix qui lui viennent de loin. Il ne croit pas être dans la réalité. Pour lui il ne fait que rêver. Alors tâchez de rendre ses rêves, agréables.

Au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil de la porte, le Maoh, l'arrêta.

- Wolfram est trop fier. Il peut rester comme ça à cause de la disparition de son Maryoku, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de le lui rendre ?

- Un amour sincère et véritable, l'amour du Maoh qu'il a osé rejeter.

Et elle s'en alla laissant sa majesté choquée par ses paroles.

Conrad avait fini par quitter le laboratoire, pensant qu'il avait beaucoup de chose à voir avec l'armée. Les trois heures qu'il avait passé sur terre avait duré plus que prévu à Shin Makoku. Deux longs mois. Et il lui fallait reprendre le travail. Deux mois ? Yozak devait être revenu. Ils allaient enfin tirer au clair cette histoire pour complètement l'oublier. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Si Wolfram était conscient, son rétablissement ne tardera pas longtemps car il avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'ai travaillé pendant quatre heures d'affilée et je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps dans mon bureau. Il était vitale pour moi de sortir. Et c'est ce que j'allais faire sans tarder. Ouvrant la porte avec un certain entrain, je me retrouvai face à deux yeux bleus rieurs, pour me rendre compte quelques chemins parcourus par mes yeux, qu'il s'agissait de Yozak. Décidant d'effacer l'embarras qui semblait mien, je souris.

- Salut Yozak, alors la mission a été un succès ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit-il en s'approchant obligeant mes pieds à reculer d'eux même. Le seul échec de ma vie, continua-t-il, en fermant la porte de mon bureau au passage par ses pieds, le seul échec de ma vie, ajouta-t-il, alors que je reculai jusqu'à ce qu'un mur m'empêche d'aller plus loin. C'est toi.

Puis me tenant les poignets qu'il plaqua violemment contre le mur, et me regardant avec un regard étrange, repris :

- tu ne sembles pas avoir appris la leçon. Ne souris pas comme ça, tu m'excites.

Puis sans crier gare, il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je frissonnai à son contact, mais ne voulus pas céder.

- arrête, Yozak, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

- bien au contraire, répondit ce dernier en soulevant son visage à la hauteur du mien.

- Wolfram est malade, et je dois aller le voir et ramener Yuuri à sa chambre.

-Yuuri, Wolfram, tu n'as que ces deux noms à la bouche. Moi aussi je suis malade tu sais, malade d'amour pour toi.

Il joignit mes poignets, ne les tenant plus que d'une main, et passa sa main libre sur ma cuisse. La chaleur envahit mes joues, les frémissements prirent le contrôle de mon corps.

- Je te fais rougir. Je peux me vanter d'être le premier à avoir vu cette couleur sur tes joues.

Je sentais la rougeur me mettre en colère. Et avec véhémence, je repoussai Yozak et lui donnant un coup de poing violent, le faisant tomber par terre.

- Tu me déçois Yozak. J'ignore quels sont tes motivations, mais je croyais que tu étais assez occupé par tes clients et les filles te courant après pour ne pas briser ainsi notre amitié, et qui est de longue date. Tu m'écoeures.

Et blessé dans mon amour propre, je laissai Yozak parterre en pensant que c'était la dernière fois que j'allais lui adresser la parole. Yozak avait dépassé les bornes et je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui pardonner son geste.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merde. Je suis allé un peu trop fort. Et il n'y est pas allé de main morte non plus. Ma lèvre saigne et j'ai le tournis. Pas de doute possible, c'est bien mon capitaine, ça. Par terre, dans une position de faiblesse, j'éclatai de rire. C'était bien moi d'essayer de me réconforter pour ne pas souffrir. Mais la réalité ne tarde pas à revenir au galop, bien que je ne désire pas affronter la vérité, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix.

Je l'écoeure, qu'il a dit ? Ainsi, je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ? Même si c'est toi. Depuis quand ce genre de sentiment était contrôlé ? Depuis quand notre cœur prenait-il la peine de demander notre avis ? Il bat fort, nous déroute, et nous laisse nous démerder avec nos sentiments. Comme si c'était moi qui avait décidé de fantasmer sur ton corps parfait, comme si c'était moi qui illuminait mes yeux quand il croisait les tiens si doux, comme si c'était par ma faute que je me sentais fondre quand tu me souriais. Tu excites mes oreilles rien que par ta voix chaleureuse. Ce n'est pas ma faute mais la tienne. Toi qui est trop beau, toi qui est trop fort, toi qui est trop courageux, toi qui est si amical. Je n'ai pas choisi t'aimer. Je n'ai pas choisi de succomber à tes charmes. Je ne peux seulement pas demeurer à tes côtés sans que l'envie de t'embrasser ne me prenne, celle de te toucher ne m'oppresse, et celle de t'entendre répondre à mes ardeurs positivement ne me tenailles le cœur. Si tu savais combien mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères, réels et purs, tu ne diras pas que je t'écoeure. Tu essayera de comprendre, et même si ce n'est pas réciproque, à rendre mon malheur plus supportable.

Je t'aime Conrad, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et moi je t'écoeure, je t'écoeure, je t'écoeure. Je deviens idiot. Non, je suis malade. Par ta faute, je souffre. La vie n'est-elle pas cruelle ? Est-ce que je dois souffrir parce que je t'aime ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un repousse mes avances. Et il avait fallu que ce soit la seule personne que je n'aie jamais aimé. Il avait fallu que ce soit toi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wolfram va-t-il se réveiller ? Que se passera-t-il si jamais il n'ouvre plus jamais les yeux, que fera-t-il si jamais il soulève ses paupières ? Comment pourra être la vie sans Wolfram ? A quoi ressemblera désormais la relation Wolfram X Yuuri ? Conrad, choqué, va-t-il accepter Yozak après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Que se passera-t-il désormais à Shin Makoku ?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**4 nouvelles, réveil, comme une femme.**_

_**Ça promet ! **_

**C'est triste, hein ?! Je suis sadique peut-être ? Fan des happy end ou non ? Peut-être préférez vous les tragédies ? Je ne vous dirais rien pour l'instant, il n'y a que vos reviews qui manipuleront mes doigts sur les touches de clavier pour vous satisfaire. **

**J'attends vos remarques, vos critiques et même vos idées. **

**A très bientôt, j'espère. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les ---- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation.

**Très chers reviewers, merci de me suivre toujours, ça fait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plaisir. Je vous remercie pour votre encouragement, vos critiques, et vos avis.**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre avec l'espoir qu'il satisfera vos attentes. Au fait, il est un peu plus long que les autres, mais ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire.**

**Action ! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4****ème**** chapitre**

**Nouvelle, réveil, comme une femme**

Le rayon de soleil qui entrait à travers les vitres du laboratoire d'Anissina, offrait sa lumière sur le visage du Maoh endormi. Il n'avait cessé de supplier Wolfram de se réveiller, en vain. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était dans cet état proche de la mort. Yuuri se sentait mal, se sentait coupable. Il se sentait dépérir petit à petit. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine. Ne voulant plus quitter Wolfram. Mais, il ne savait plus que faire, ne retournant plus sur terre. Il ouvrit les yeux. Wolfram avait les siens toujours fermé.

- Wolfram, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas te réveiller ? J'ai dû mal à te comprendre. Rien de ce que j'ai pu faire ne doit t'ôter l'envie de te battre pour vivre. Je croyais que tu étais un battant. Qui suis-je donc pour que tu meures par ma faute ? Il n'y a pas que moi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, la vie ne tourne pas autour de moi, alors ouvre les yeux. Si tu ne veux pas vivre pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Greta, pour ta mère. Tu leur manques terriblement et à moi aussi tu sais. Je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un de très important pour moi et je n'ai jamais envisagé la vie sans toi. Alors s'il te plait, réveille-toi.

- Yuuri.

La douce voix de Conrad le fit se retourner. A cause de ses problèmes, par la faute de Yozak, il avait oublié de parler à Wolfram. Il avait passé toute la semaine à essayer de fuir le roux.

- Bonjour, Conrad. Dit-il la voix lasse. Il ne veut pas se réveiller, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Conrad esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

- Tu sais, Yuuri. La réaction de Wolfram ne me surprend pas plus que ça. Il a toujours vécu ses émotions jusqu'au bout. Il se sacrifierait sans hésitations pour ce qui lui semble juste, digne, ou s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

- ...

Yuuri à la fois surpris, et ne comprenant pas clairement ce que voulait lui expliquer le châtain, abaissa les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension qui fut saisi par Conrad :

- Wolfram, en rompant ses fiançailles avec toi ne comptait pas mourir. Il espérait que tu allais dire non. C'est ce que tu as fait. Tu venais de lui redonner l'espoir qu'il avait perdu pour le lui ôter impitoyablement tout de suite après. Toutes ses émotions se bousculant, ne sachant sur quoi se fixer, lui firent perdre toute en vie de vivre. Un tel dénigrement de ta part répondait à ses craintes les plus secrètes. Il voyait tous ses espoirs s'écrouler avec ta considération. C'est comme si tu lui exprimais clairement, qu'enfin, il n'était pour toi qu'un amusement, un passe-temps. Que pour toi, il ne valait pas mieux qu'un objet inutile. Ce qui dans ton cas, était plus que blessant voyant comment tu traites tas d'os, les animaux et même Morgif.

- Je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais pas qu'en agissant ainsi, j'allais le blesser de cette manière, j'ignorais que je comptais à ce point pour lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Mais quand Wolfram aime, il aime à plein temps, de même que quand il déteste, quand il chérit. Ses goûts ne changent pas souvent. Il est fidèle à lui-même, à ses amours, à ses goûts.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il, je…je suis un idiot. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, Wolfram, pardonne-moi.

Conrad déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Yuuri en lui souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'il a ressenti ta présence, il ne mourra pas. Il se réveillera très bientôt.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je prends ta relève. Va manger. Je vais lui tenir compagnie pendant que tu ne seras pas là. De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose à lui dire.

Yuuri se leva.

- Bien.

Et d'un pas traînant, hésitant, il se retourna croisant le sourire du soldat et le lui rendant. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blond et sortit du laboratoire.

Attendant qu'il ait complètement disparu de son champ de vision, il se retourna vers son petit frère, lui enleva une mèche du visage et le regarda quelques minutes avec amour et inquiétude.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu affrontes la mort. Mais cette fois ci, j'étais vraiment inquiet. D'habitude, j'use d'un sang froid à toute épreuve, c'est ce qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'à maintenant, mais chaque personne a un point faible. Le tien, c'est Yuuri. Le mien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais il commence à s'imposer depuis peu, me déstabilisant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds mon sang-froid, ni que ma personnalité change, mais, selon les situations, l'être humain peut facilement changer. Tout cela pour te dire que je te comprends aisément. J'ai été mis au courant pour le baiser. Son altesse m'en a parlé. Il paraît que sa majesté Shinou a tout vu. Ça a dû te faire un choc. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible et quoique les autres puissent en penser, tu es tombé amoureux de Yuuri, j'ai remarqué te connaissant mieux que quiconque que tu l'aimes profondément. Ça a dû te faire un vrai choc. Mais tu sais, toi aussi tu te laisses trop emporter par tes sentiments, nous le savons tous les deux. Yuuri vient de la terre et là-bas, les mariages et les liaisons entre deux hommes ne sont pas aussi acceptable qu'ici et il lui faut plus de temps que ça pour accepter. Entre nous, si tu étais une fille, il y a longtemps que Yuuri t'aurait épousé et je ne plaisante pas. Quand je suis parti sur terre, j'ai rencontré la dite Kagi. Elle a ton caractère pas possible. On dirait vraiment toi. N'abandonne pas Yuuri, il a juste besoin de temps. Il se bat contre ses propres sentiments, ce n'est pas facile pour lui. Apprend à le comprendre, tu découvriras des choses dont tu ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. Si tu vis, tu auras une chance de changer les choses, mais si tu meurs, dis-toi que tout est fini. Réfléchis-y et réveille-toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi et nous attendons ton réveil avec impatience.

Puis se relevant, il quitta la chambre. En voulant sortir du château, il croisa Yozak qui venait voir Gwendal. Il lui jeta un regard furtif, presque méprisant et s'en alla en pressant le pas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Où suis-je ? La lumière me blessa les yeux avant que je ne la laisse pleinement miroiter sur leurs fonds, regardant cet éclat dont je me sentais longtemps privé. Mes paupières se soulevant lentement, fixant d'un regard avide, ce point lumineux, attrayant doux et apaisant.

J'avais froid, mais ma main, était chaude. Une sensation agréable me tenait en vie. Je sentais cette chaleur voyager dans mes veines pour réchauffer mon cœur. Je ne désirais pas bouger. J'avais peur de la perdre, mais la tentation était trop forte, mes doigts bougèrent, refroidissant brusquement ma main. Je fermai les yeux, soupirant. Respirant avec un rythme serein, j'acceptai enfin d'ouvrir les yeux qui firent face à deux autres, larmoyant, d'un noir profond, et agréablement chaleureux. Tremblantes, ses lèvres essayèrent de formuler un mot mais n'y parvinrent pas. Le visage que j'avais cru rêver, disparut brusquement, confirmant mes doutes.

Puis soudain des pas se firent entendre, des sanglots, des soupirs, puis enfin, un corps, un tout petit corps se jetant sur le mien.

Deux bras le retirèrent pendant qu'une silhouette assez imposante s'approcha de moi.

- Wolfram ? Tu peux me voir ? demanda une voix que je reconnus être celle de Gunther.

Je voulus répondre mais en vain. Je me sentais vraiment faible. Que s'était-il passé? Qu'est-il arrivé pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ? Je mis du temps avant de me rappeler les faits.

J'avais rompu avec Yuuri et je devais mourir. Que s'était-il passé ?

Anissina s'approcha de moi et me fit boire un liquide qui me fit mal à l'estomac et après quelques secondes, je pus enfin bouger.

- Je…qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Wolfram, s'écria Greta en se jetant brutalement sur moi.

- Greta, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé.

- Wolfram, lança Yuuri avec hésitation, tu vas bien ?

A l'entente de sa voix, mon corps trembla légèrement sans que je ne puisse le contrôler. Un sentiment à la fois de bien-être et de profonde souffrance m'envahit. Yuuri. Les évènements récents me revinrent en esprit, je souris.

- Bonjour votre majesté, je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété à mon sujet.

Le Maoh ne me répondit pas tout de suite, puis fronçant les sourcils, il me dit d'une voix légèrement cassée :

- Wolfram, je suis Yuuri, pour toi ça a toujours été ainsi et ça le restera.

- Je ne crois pas Majesté, c'est très différent.

Et voulant me relever, je sentis une douleur affreuse au dos et au pied me faire brusquement asseoir.

- Tu es encore faible, Wolfram, lança Conrad en s'approchant de moi, tu ne dois pas forcé.

- Je n'ai plus de Maryoku ? Demandai-je.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi suis-je en vie ?

- C'est grâce à ma sauvegarde-force-vitale-kun ! s'écria Anissina fière de la réussite de son invention.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner cette peine.

- Wolfram…

Je soupirai. Normalement, je devais mourir, mais comme ce monde échappe à toute logique, je suis bel et bien vivant. Et je dois me situer.

- Sortez s'il vous plait, je veux rester seul. Grand frère, restez, je sais que vous êtes occupé mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de sobre à qui parler.

Confiant son travail à Gunther, mon grand frère demeura à mes côtés pendant que les autres sortaient du laboratoire sans opposer aucune résistance. Il y avait des choses que je devais mettre au point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi Wolfram s'obstinait-t-il à vouloir me faire souffrir ? Pourquoi me parlait-il ainsi ? Ce n'était pas moi qui avais rompu nos fiançailles, c'était lui. C'était ce qu'il désirait même au péril de sa vie. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir.

Menteur ! Une voix tout au fond de moi-même s'écriait avec indignation. C'est en ne voulant pas rompre sans raison que je le faisais le plus souffrir. Je ne pouvais m'opposer à elle. Elle avait raison.

Mais pourquoi je ne voulais pas rompre ? N'étais-ce pas ce que je désirais ? Alors pourquoi tenais-je à le laisser lié à moi alors que j'avais une copine, sachant pertinemment que je le blessais en agissant ainsi ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que Wolfram était autant victime que moi et que c'était pour ne pas marcher sur son honneur qu'il me rappelait tout le temps nos fiançailles, alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas voulu rompre alors qu'il me l'avait demandé ? Pourquoi en étions-nous arrivé à ce point ? Pourquoi ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais je ne voulais pas que Wolfram s'éloigne de moi. J'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie, et le voir tout le temps me courir après, je ne voulais pas perdre les bons moments que je passais avec lui, j'y tenais autant que jouer au base-ball avec Conrad, même plus d'un certain point de vue. Wolfram est un soldat. J'étais sûr qu'une fois nos fiançailles rompues, il allait s'éloigner de moi. J'étais égoïste de penser ainsi, je ne pensais qu'à mes envies sans tenir compte de ceux de Wolfram. Dans cette histoire, lui non plus n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. J'étais abjecte de profiter ainsi de ma position de Maoh, mais je ne voulais pas rompre. Pourquoi ? Je ne savais pas mais je ne voulais pas rompre.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je ne savais pas être aussi égoïste.

Je souris. Au moins, il était en vie et je comptais bientôt regagner son amitié et s'il le faut user de mon influence en tant que Maoh pour le faire rester à mes côtés. Peu m'importe les raisons, je ne voulais pas voir Wolfram loin de moi, même si nous n'étions plus fiancé, il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de moi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Conrad se sentait inquiet comme rarement auparavant. L'état émotionnel de son frère sensible lui déplaisait. Il ne savait comment cette histoire allait finir. Et comme chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cet état, il se munissait de son épée et se battait contre un ennemi invisible qu'il disait être ses ennuies. Après ce combat, il se sentait mieux. Mais cette journée ne semblait pas se passer comme les précédentes, quelqu'un avait osé troubler son combat, le défiant en éloignant son épée. Conrad n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le maniement de Yozak et se retournant brutalement fit face au roux.

- Va-t-en, dit-il abaissant son épée.

Mais le jeune demi Mazoku ne le voyait pas de cet œil, il joua de son épée, attaquant sans pitié son capitaine, le blessant au bras. Conrad, en colère répliqua. Jamais Yozak ne s'était battu avec autant de véhémence. Perdre signifiait pour lui plus que la perte d'une bataille. Il se battait pour ses sentiments. Mais Conrad était beaucoup plus fort que lui et l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Il fut désarmé. Le toisant de haut, il remit son épée dans son fourreau, et s'éloigna.

_Si je le laisse partir maintenant, je n'aurais plus aucune chance. Notre malentendu nuira tous nos relations et je le perdrai à jamais et ça, je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Conrad._

- Conrad !

Il l'ignora, continuant sa marche. Le roux se leva et le prit par le bras. Mais le châtain, ayant sans doute assez d'être traité de la sorte, le repoussa violemment sans même le regarder.

- Conrad, répéta-t-il, en refaisant le même geste avec plus de force, et attirant son capitaine à l'endroit où il s'étaient battus.

Le châtain lui lança un regard noir.

- Conrad, écoute-moi, s'il te plait. Le ton de Yozak surpris le jeune châtain qui ne l'avait jamais entendu l'employer, il avait l'air suppliant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu réagis froidement avec moi. Je ne suis qu'un homme, fol amoureux. Peut-être pas de la bonne personne mais je n'y peux rien. Je t'assure.

- Arrête ! Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?

- Qui a dit que tu étais une fille, c'est le côté viril en toi qui m'attire. Je te jure que je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi-même. Laisse moi une chance de m'expliquer, ne brise pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi en pensant que mon attirance pour toi n'est que physique. Cela fait longtemps que je passe mes nuits à rêver de toi. Ne me brise pas sans me donner une chance de m'expliquer. Je comprends si pour toi je ne suis qu'un simple ami. Pour l'amitié à laquelle tu sembles tant tenir, ne dis pas que je suis écoeurant, ne réduis pas mon amour pour toi à quelque chose d'aussi abjecte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? dit-il ferme.

- Donne moi une chance.

- Une chance pour quoi ?

- Accepte mon amour pour toi.

- Si je l'accepte, tu te contenteras d'un amour non réciproque ? Non, je ne pense pas.

Et il fit demi-tour. Yozak le rattrapa, le retourna brutalement et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Conrad n'étaient pas tendues, son corps avait tremblé, pendant que lentement, il repoussa le roux.

Et dérouté par sa propre réaction, il s'en alla en courant.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'étais essoufflé. J'avais couru longtemps. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon cœur avait brutalement commencé à battre, pourquoi m'étais-je laissé embrassé, pourquoi désirais-je approfondir le baiser, pourquoi voulais-je passer mes bras autour de son cou et l'attirer encore plus vers moi. Yozak était mon ami d'enfance, qui plus est un homme fort et courageux, même s'il lui arrivait de se déguiser en fille, il n'était pas androgyne. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulais-je tout d'un coup me blottir dans ses bras ? Pourquoi je désire encore ressentir sa chaleur ?

Je dois être malade. Les paroles de Yozak ont dû me monter à la tête.

_« Je te jure que je t'aime plus que je ne m'aime moi-même. Ne brise pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi en pensant que mon attirance pour toi n'est que physique. Ne me brise pas sans me donner une chance de m'expliquer. » _

Il m'aime. Mais c'est impossible. Ma raison n'arrive pas à le supporter. Mais si vraiment, si sérieusement, Yozak est amoureux de moi, alors, le ferai-je autant souffrir que Yuuri blessait Wolfram ? Ce ne pouvait être pareil. Yozak croit qu'il est amoureux, mais c'est juste de l'amitié forte mélangée à de l'admiration qui le dupait. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça, il ne m'aurait pas embrassé. Non !

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis de cette manière qui me ressemble peu ? Pourquoi je doute, je me pose des questions ? Il m'était déjà arriver de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, parfois. Le souvenir de Julia me revint en mémoire. J'étais très différent avant que je n'ai rencontré le père de Yuuri. Mais, à part par la guerre, je n'ai jamais été aussi préoccupé de ma vie. J'ai du mal à me l'avouer, mais depuis le jour où il s'est déclaré à moi, Yozak m'intimide fortement et je n'aime pas cette sensation d'infériorité qui me gagne en sa présence.

- Conrad.

Je me raidis. La voix de Yozak m'immobilisa. Je n'osais me retourner, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il m'avait suivi alors que j'avais été clair. Les pas s'approchaient doucement, puis des doigts effleurèrent ma blessure avec une douceur rare.

Je sentis une chaleur m'entourer. De ses bras, il m'avait enlacé, croisant ses mains sur mes épaules. Je sentis ses lèvres toucher ma nuque puis son menton se poser au-dessus de mon épaule.

- Tu as raison, dit-il tout doucement, son souffle me caressant l'oreille, je ne suis pas du tout du genre à accepter une relation à sens unique. Je t'aime et j'assume alors fais-en de même.

Et prenant mon menton, il le tourna et me prit les lèvres. D'abord surpris, je ne réagis pas. Les battements de mon cœur trahissant mon émoi. Usant de tout mon courage, je réussis à me détacher de l'emprise du roux :

- Yozak

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

- Je…ne sais pas…ce que je pense exactement de tout ça. Nous sommes tous les deux hommes et…

- Tu ne dis rien pour Wolfram et Yuuri.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, c'est très différent.

- En quoi, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il avec un calme clarifiant clairement que la tempête n'allait pas bientôt tarder à éclater.

- Ils sont jeunes et ils sont androgynes. Contrairement à moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui te plaît chez moi.

- Cela ne regarde que moi, s'écria le roux en faisant tomber son capitaine, puis se mettant au dessus de lui le maintenant à terre.

- Yo…Yozak !

- Tais-toi ! Tu ne comprends rien.

La voix de Yozak s'adoucit, il tendit une main et caressa ma joue, que je sentais la chaleur colorer et dit :

- Ta modestie fait partie de ce que fait ton charme, mon amour, tu sous-estimes ton pouvoir de séduction, tu ne te promènes pas dans les cuisines autant que moi, tu ne peux pas savoir ce qu'on dit de toi.

- Yozak…puis me reprenant, la fierté m'interdisant de céder, Pourquoi es-tu au-dessus de moi ? Même si j'acceptais une telle relation, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit être le dominé dans l'histoire ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui me domines alors que je suis plus fort que toi ?

Le sourire fier qui se dessina sur ses lèvres me vexa, il se releva se mettant en face de moi, et dit :

- Conrad, d'un air provoquant.

- Quoi ! Répondis-je mi-en colère, mi-dérouté.

- Embrasse-moi.

Je rougis.

- P…pour…pourquoi ?

Il s'approcha de nouveau de moi.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu veux.

- Mais…enfin…Yozak !

Il s'approcha encore d'avantages, mêlant son souffle au mien :

- Si j'avais attendu que tu te manifestes, rien ne se passera jamais entre nous.

Sentant la main de Yozak se posant sur mes jambes, remontant tout doucement, je ne pus me contrôler en le repoussant avec violence.

- Je…je ne suis pas prêt.

Et en me levant, je le quittai, courant de nouveau ma fierté d'homme ayant pris un sacré coup. J'agissais exactement comme une femme.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela faisait dix minutes que Yuuri et les autres étaient sortis, et Wolfram n'avait pas encore osé rompre le silence. Gwendal était patient, il attendait que son frère se décide de lui-même à parler. Enfin, Wolfram s'exclama :

- Tu sais exactement pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir, n'est-ce pas, grand frère ?

- Oui, c'est à propos de ton état actuel.

- Je n'ai plus de Maryoku, j'avais l'intention de mourir, je ne pensais pas à la probabilité de survie. Mais maintenant, que je le suis, je voulais te demander de me clarifier les choses qui allaient changé.

- La première des choses, tu te rends comptes, c'est de quitter ton poste de capitaine. N'ayant plus de Maryoku, tu ne tiendras jamais face à tes hommes. A partir de demain, Gunther et Gisela te donneront des cours de rééducation. Tu apprendras de nouveau à marcher, puis à courir, puis à te battre, si tu le désires avec Conrad. Tu quitteras l'armée. Et tu travailleras ici au château. Tu aideras Gunther. Tu auras moins de travail et plus de temps libre. Tu pourrais t'occuper de Greta, faire ce qui te plaisait. Tu n'auras plus le droit de suivre sa majesté Yuuri sauf si la mission oblige ta présence ce qui est pratiquement impossible.

- Je comprends.

- La nouvelle de votre rupture a été annoncé, et…continua-t-il exaspéré, je ne te parle pas des lettres qui te sont adressées. Toutes d'amour. Elles sont dans mon bureau.

- Bien !

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. C'est juste à cause de la disparition de mon Maryoku. Je m'en remettrai. Combien de temps suis-je resté évanoui ?

- Deux mois.

- D'accord. Merci de m'avoir répondu. Tu peux sortir.

Gwendal ne se fit pas prier. Et pour les autres qui attendaient dehors, il ne fut pas une source. Il ne répondait que par monosyllabe et au grand malheur des autres, s'en alla dans son bureau reprenant son travail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Wolfram a perdu son Maryoku et par la même occasion son grade de soldat et de capitaine. Conrad, perdu par ses problèmes, en oublie presque les problèmes de son frère. Il se rend compte, petit à petit, que les sentiments de Yozak sont partagés. Son comportement, lui ressemblant si peu, le bouleverse plus qu'il ne désirait l'admettre. Va-t-il accepter l'amour de Yozak ? La relation entre Yuuri et Wolfram va-t-elle demeurer comme avant ? Comment Wolfram va-t-il réagir ?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**5 déclarations, espoir, ravoir Yuuri.**_

_**Ça promet !**_

**C'est encore plus triste n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que ça va s'arranger, nous l'espérons tous. Alors, que pensez-vous de ce côté uke « dominé » de Conrad ? Au fait, moi aussi je lui ai envoyé une lettre d'amour à Wolfram « honte ».**

**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience**


	6. déclaration, espoir, ravoir yuuri

Disclaimer : Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les -- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Je suis vraiment désolé, je suis impardonnable mais c'est vraiment les examens. Je suis en train de bosser comme une malade pour ne pas chuter. Mais bon, on fait de notre mieux. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour vos reviews et de continuer à commenter mes chapitres. C'est un geste de rien du tout, mais qui aide beaucoup pour écrire.**

**Merci, merci et merci encore.**

**Action.**

**5****ème**** chapitre**

**déclaration, espoir, ravoir Yuuri.**

- Yuuri ! Entra en s'écriant une Greta en pleurs pour la septième fois depuis le rétablissement de Wolfram, se jetant dans les bras de son père. Il m'a encore ignoré. Papa Wolfram a fait comme si je n'existais pas.

La gorge du Maoh se serra alors qu'il caressait lentement les cheveux de sa petite fille. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Wolfram ne parlait à personne depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il y avait de cela six jours. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre ou suivait les cours de Gunther et les séances de Gisela. Personne ne pouvait le joindre au grand damne de Yuuri. Il avait changé, perdant son sourire. Il ne criait même plus, à moitié mort. Cécilia, heureuse de le voir, faisait tout pour le combler, renonçant à son voyage à la recherche de l'amour pour demeurer à ses côtés , pleurant quand il s'en allait, culpabilisant Yuuri d'avantages. Il n'avait même pas pu s'excuser. Quand il le croisait, Wolfram s'inclinait lui disant bonjour « votre majesté », et s'en allait sans que le Maoh n'ose l'interpeller. A cause de ça, Yuuri ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, se sentant de plus en plus dépérir. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il l'ignorait. Il voulait que Wolfram lui parle de nouveau. Il voulait le revoir sourire. Il voulait l'entendre lui crier dessus. Il se sentait seul et abandonné. Wolfram, devenu froid et distant, lui semblait inaccessible, même Greta n'arrivait plus à l'approcher. Il l'appelait princesse, s'inclinait devant elle et s'en allait sans plus de cérémonie.

Yuuri se sentait seul. Murata travaillait beaucoup. Même Conrad semblait préoccupé. Il le voyait rarement et jouait encore moins avec lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer pourquoi car Conrad passait le plus clair de son temps, si ce n'est pour se mettre les idées en place, à fuir Yozak.

Il sentait qu'à force d'insister, son ami allait finir par briser sa volonté. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il éprouvait, ni pourquoi. Yozak tentait à chaque fois de renouveler la conversation, mais chaque fois, il réussissait à lui échapper. Jusqu'à ce moment.

- J'ai enfin réussi à t'avoir.

- Yozak, je n'ai pas le temps.

Le roux secoua la tête.

- On n'aura pas le temps, mais maintenant il est large.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je dois partir et cette mission durera une année.

- Une année ?

Conrad sentit son cœur se briser.

- Oui, une année.

- Ah, alors…j'espère que tu réussiras ta mission.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? S'écria le soldat avec colère. Je m'absente pendant une année et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je réussisse la mission.

Conrad se mit en colère :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre ?

- Eh bien, tu vas me laisser partir, comme ça. Sans que je sache si j'ai une chance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? Ajouta-t-il s'emportant d'avantages.

- De me dire ce que je désire entendre, s'écria-t-il.

- De te dire que je t'aime ? Oui, je t'aime et alors, ça ne t'empêchera pas de partir.

Yozak sourit et Conrad se sentit rougir :

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda Yozak amusé.

- Non, ce n'est pas…, répondit le châtain gêné.

- Tu m'aimes? Continua le roux en s'approchant encore plus.

Conrad prit au dépourvu, recula :

- Je…

- Tu l'as dit, tu ne vas pas nier.

- Je…

- Vas-y, dis le.

- A quoi bon, tu partiras.

- Je pourrais envisager de rester, si tu me dis ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure.

- Tu resteras ?

- Oui, mais seulement si tu dis ses trois mots que je désire entendre.

- Je…

Il s'avança, et voyant que Conrad était hésitant, il se pencha et l'embrassa.

- Je t'écoute.

Conrad finit par sourire, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Puisqu'il le désirait tellement, pourquoi se chercher d'autres raisons alors qu'il n'en avait aucune. Il serra alors le roux par la taille, l'attirant le plus à lui, il prit ses lèvres entre les siennes, cédant enfin au désir qui le tenaillait depuis longtemps. Yozak ravit approfondit le baiser, réclamant l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui fut accordé. Une fois le premier pas franchit, Conrad céda complètement à l'étreinte passionnée de Yozak, réclamant d'avantages. La passion qu'avait retenue le roux depuis tout le temps voulut se rassasier, mais c'était compté sans l'intervention du châtain, qui l'empêcha de continuer :

- Yozak…

- T'es puceau ?

- Non !

- Tu te conduis comme tel.

Conrad rougit :

- Je voulais savoir est-ce que tu allais partir !

- Non, je ne pars pas, dit-il amusé, je n'allais jamais partir mais il avait fallu que je te brusque pour que tu me donnes enfin une réponse.

- Toi, tu…

- Ne m'en veux pas, mais dis-toi que sans ça, tu n'aurais jamais…

- Jamais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne t'aurai jamais dit que je t'aimais ?

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Il s'avança, les rôles étant inversé, puis s'approchant de Yozak, son baiser fut plus possessif, plus exigent. Il sentit les mains de son bien-aimé, se passant en dessous de sa veste et craignant qu'il n'aille plus loin, il l'interrompit.

- Quoi encore ! Faillit pleurer le jeune roux.

- Tu ne pars pas, nous avons le temps. Je dois aller travailler et je m'inquiète pour Wolfram.

- Je n'aime pas quand ton côté sérieux prend le dessus dans ce genre de situation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, la nuit, je serai tout à toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir.

- J'y compte bien, répondit Yozak.

Et voyant son amour s'éloigner, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été manipulé en beauté. Quoi qu'il en soit, il savait désormais, que Conrad était à lui.

Sur les ordres de Gunther, Wolfram devait sortir prendre de l'air. A contre cœur, il avait fini par céder. Sa sortie avait atteint les oreilles de tous les habitants du château serment de sang. Les servantes attendaient avec impatience de le voir sortir. A peine eut-il mis un pied au dehors qu'il vit, surpris, une vingtaine de personne debout, la tête haute, lui présentant les armes. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ses soldats.

- Capitaine, s'exclama le caporal, nous sommes venu vous présenter nos respects.

- Mais, que…qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est toi le capitaine à présent.

- Jamais je n'oserai avoir la prétention de prendre votre place ni un autre capitaine que vous. Vous êtes le seul à qui nous puissions obéir et nous ne voulons pas d'un autre.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi. Je n'ai plus de Maryoku, je ne peux plus vous commander.

- On n'en a rien à faire. Le capitaine de la deuxième division n'en a pas aussi, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être le meilleur. Et je sais que même sans Maryoku, je ne réussirais jamais à vous tenir tête, capitaine.

- Assez, s'écria-t-il. Je n'ai plus de Maryoku, je ne suis plus votre capitaine, je ne suis plus rien, laissez moi.

Et faisant un brusque demi-tour, il s'éloigna d'eux, se cachant dans son jardin.

J'en avais assez. Je ne pouvais vivre sans Maryoku, je ne peux pas vivre sans Yuuri. Je me sens perdu. Je lui en voulais, mais je commençais à regretter. Je veux demeurer à ces côtés le sentir endormi à mes côtés même si je ne peux pas le toucher. Yuuri me manque. Je le déteste pour la souffrance qu'il m'a causée mais pour tout le reste je l'aime éperdument. Le choix que j'avais fait m'avait causé bien plus de souffrance que je n'aurais cru. Je croyais que j'allais mourir, je n'avais pas penser à d'autres conséquences. Je ne pouvais commander ma troupe car je n'avais plus de Maryoku, je ne pouvais avoir Greta car je n'étais plus son père, je ne pouvais avoir Yuuri car je n'étais plus son fiancé. Dans ce monde, je ne suis plus rien.

Un bruit me fit sursauter. Je me retournai. Je fus surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Ken Murata, l'ami de Yuuri et le sage de Shin Makoku. D'habitude, il ne se montrait pas aussi amical, venant me parler seul à seul, mais je ne me sentais pas la force de dire quoique ce soit.

- Bonjour sir Von Bielefeld, vous sentez vous mieux ?

J'hochai la tête positivement.

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de votre vie mais je ne vois à quoi vous arriverez en vous morfondant dans votre coin. Si vous voulez des résultats, agissez en conséquences.

- Je ne crois pas…commençai-je agacé avant de me faire interrompre.

- Shibuya vous aime, sauf qu'il ne le sait pas encore lui-même.

- Vous voulez…

- Une hypothèse. Shibuya n'arrive pas à saisir ce qu'il ressent pour vous parce que vous êtes un homme. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, mais les faits sont là. Je sais que le sujet que je vais aborder ne vous plaira pas mais je vais néanmoins vous en parler. Il s'agit de Kagi Mitamura.

En entendant son nom, une once de jalousie et de colère monta en moi.

- J'ai étudié avec elle moi aussi et Shibuya ne la regardait même pas. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie, je dirais même plus que jolie et si vous voulez tout savoir, elle possède étrangement, un caractère similaire au vôtre. Ne pouvant vous avoir parce qu'une partie de lui-même lui rappelait tout le temps que vous êtes un homme, il a jeté son dévolu sur une fille ayant votre caractère. Parce que cette partie le lui permettait.

- Yuuri…

- Votre rôle maintenant est d'essayer de ravoir votre Maryoku, et le seul moyen c'est l'amour véritable qu'éprouvera Shibuya pour vous, il n'y en a malheureusement pas un autre. Alors, faites en sorte de le séduire. Vous avez tous les atouts.

- Vous voulez que je lui coure après mais…

- Par amour, s'exclama la voix de Conrad en s'approchant, on fait bien des sacrifices, et très souvent, on marche sur notre fierté.

- Conrad…

- Fais en sorte que Yuuri te revienne et ce n'est pas en interdisant tout contact avec lui de cette façon que tu vas réussir.

- Comment, alors?

- Ça, c'est à vous de le trouver, renchérit son altesse.

Et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux me laissant réfléchir.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Tout d'abord, apprendre à vivre sans Maryoku et renouer mes liens avec tout le monde et finalement, commencer mon opération, ravoir Yuuri !

Yozak avait fait des efforts pour rester calme jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, au moment où enfin, il se décida à aller voir son Conrad.

Un éclair pervers dans les yeux, il frappa à la porte en disant :

- Conrad ! Cony-chan ! Mon ours-abeille ! Ouvre c'est moi.

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, Yozak sentit son sang-froid le quitter et entra précipitamment dans la chambre.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui enleva brusquement la couverture. Ne l'y trouvant pas, il se sentit défaillir.

Son regard fut alors attiré par une feuille blanche posée sur l'oreiller, un petit mot y étant écrit :

_**Je te demande pardon mon cœur, mais je suis sous l'obligation de quitter le château pour une mission que m'a confié Gwendal. Je serai absent pendant deux jours, je te demande pardon. Je t'aime. Ton futur amant.**_

L'animal ! Yozak ne put s'empêcher de penser combien son Conrad était intelligent. Il savait parfaitement choisir les mots qu'il fallait pour le calmer. Mais malgré tout, il sentit au fond de lui qu'il allait le violer un jour ou l'autre même devant sa mère s'il le fallait, s'il continuait à l'exciter sans le rassasier.

_**Ainsi donc, Conrad a fini par se déclarer et Wolfram a enfin décider de réagir pour ravoir Yuuri. Mais comment donc allait-il s'y prendre ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Va-t-il réussir à attirer son attention ? Yozak, va-t-il enfin obtenir ce qu'il était venu chercher cette nuit-là ou allait-il apprendre ce que chasteté peut bien impliquer ?**_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**Anniversaire, bal, travesti.**_

_**Ça promet ! **_

**Alors, déçu, satisfait, ou neutre ?**

**Ce chapitre méritait-il l'attente, ou je ferais mieux d'aller travailler mes maths car je n'ai aucun avenir dans le monde effrayant de la littérature ?**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferais en sorte que les chapitre suivant soit meilleur !**

**J'attends vos reviews avec une impatience non feinte, mes ours-abeille !**


	7. anniversaire, bal, travesti

Disclaimer : Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les -- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Mes très chers ours-abeille,**

**Tout d'abord, bien sûr, merci pour vos reviews et votre patience. Merci aussi de continuer à suivre mon histoire. Merci de vos encouragements, inutile de répéter combien ça peut faire plaisir.**

**Demande ! S'il vous plait, comment on fait une home page ? Merci d'avance.**

**Important ! en ce qui concerne le changement de point de vue, je le mentionnais avec --mais il se trouve que Fan fiction commence à les enlever. Merci de votre compréhension.**

**Action**

--

**6****ème**** chapitre :**

**Anniversaire, bal, travesti**

- Connaissez-vous la nouvelle ? demanda Doria, en entrant, enfonçant littéralement la porte de la cuisine.

Ses deux amies levèrent la tête vers elle, avec un sourire entendu.

- Comme d'habitude avec toi. Tu as toujours des nouvelles à nous annoncer.

- Non, ce n'est pas pareil, vous…

Puis voyant leur sourire espiègle, elle s'écria :

- Vous étiez au courant ?

Elles opinèrent du chef.

- Qui ne le sait pas ? Répondit Lasagna.

- Tout le monde est au courant pour l'anniversaire de la princesse Greta, renchérit Sangria, c'est un évènement.

- C'est aussi une affaire d'état, continua la grande brune aux cheveux verts, des choses assez compliqués, mais nous, nous n'avons rien à en faire.

- Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est ce qui va se passer !

Doria se joignit à ses deux amis, rejoignant la conversation.

- Bien sûr. Il paraît que Sir Von Bielefeld est guéri et qu'il va se joindre à la fête, dit-elle.

- Maintenant qu'il est libre et encore plus beau que jamais, ajouta la petite brune en rougissant, ça promet d'être un vrai régal.

- La douceur sur ses traits l'embellit, je l'avoue, renchérit Doria. Ayant quitté ses habits de soldat pour des vêtements plus classes et puis il a laissé poussé ses cheveux, il est incroyablement séduisant et de surcroît le jeune célibataire le plus convoité de Shin Makoku.

- Ne va pas vite en besogne Doria, il ne faut pas oublier que le Maoh aussi est libre, affirma Sangria d'un air soudain sérieux.

- Les paris sont ouverts, alors.

- Et bien, s'écria la rousse, selon moi, son excellence sir Von Bielefeld sera fiancé avant la fin du bal.

- Je penserais plutôt que sa majesté se remette avec son excellence, lança Lasagna.

- On dit que c'est son excellence qui a rompue mais je suis sûre que c'est parce que sa majesté le voulait, s'exclama Sangria. Car tout le monde sait que sa majesté est amoureuse de Conrad.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, affirmativement.

- Vous vous méprenez, s'éleva une voix masculine.

Les trois jeunes filles, surprises, se retournèrent vers Darcascos qui continua d'un ton sûr :

- Sa majesté est amoureuse de son Altesse Murata et Conrad est attiré par la belle Gisela.

- Quoi !! S'exclamèrent-elles en chœur !

- Oui, continua-t-il les yeux fermés, chantonnant ses remarques avec des airs supérieurs, mais le plus à plaindre, c'est son excellence Gwendal qui est profondément amoureux de sa majesté. Pourtant, dans cette histoire, le pire, c'est la pauvre Gisela qui ne partage pas l'amour de Conrad et qui est terriblement folle de mon charme, parce que, vous ne le nierez pas, je la comprends d'ailleurs, personne ne peut résister à ce crâne merveilleusement bien rasé et brillant et...

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait aucun commentaire, il releva légèrement ses paupières et croisa deux yeux verts éclatants de fureurs :

- Comme ça, je suis amoureuse de toi, putain de demi-portion incapable d'utiliser son bordel de cerveau de merde. S'écria-t-elle indignée. Allez, bouge moi ce cul de là, et que ça saute avant que je coupe tes putains de jambes qui ne te servent à rien.

bien, sergent !

Et mettant le plus de distance entre lui et le diable, Darcascos s'enfuit, sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

Le château était en agitation.

Un grand événement s'apprêtant à être fêté, tout le monde s'activait pour faire en sorte que la fête soit des plus réussie. Pour une fois, dans le bureau de Gwendal, alors que ce dernier classifiait des dossiers pendant que Gunther envoyait des invitations, Yuuri, travaillait aussi, sous le regard joyeux de Greta. Quand brusquement, Wolfram entra dans le bureau avec précipitation et prit sa fille entre ses bras en la soulevant :

- Tu es contente ma chérie, tu vas fêter ton anniversaire et tout Shin makoku ainsi que ses alliés ne vont venir que pour toi.

- c'est formidable, s'écria Greta en éclatant de rire, n'est-ce pas papa Yuuri ? Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers le Maoh, qui bien que lui souriant, n'avait d'yeux que pour Wolfram. Ce dernier, se rendant compte du regard du brun posé sur lui, et suivant ce que lui dictait la bienséance, se retourna vers son roi, Greta toujours dans ses bras. Il prit un air sérieux et formel, inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Bonjour votre majesté, dit-il, j'espère que vous allez bien. La prospérité du royaume se fait de plus en plus présente grâce à vos efforts, nous vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

Il détourna alors son regard du roi, en transformant son air sérieux en un sourire radieux quand il se retourna vers Gunther et même lorsqu'il parla à son frère des préparatifs de la fête. Et posant Greta parterre, avec la même vitesse avec laquelle il était entré, il sortit.

- Il a l'air d'aller bien, murmura Yuuri.

- Oui, depuis deux jours, papa Wolfram ne me fait plus la tête et je suis tellement contente.

- Il ne fait plus la tête à personne sauf à moi, ajouta Yuuri tellement bas que personne n'entendit sa remarque.

_Et puis qu'est-ce que j'imaginais ? Que notre relation allait reprendre son état normal ? Que tout serait comme avant ? J'étais bien naïf. Le temps où le ciel était bleu sans nuages, où les nuits étaient étoilées est révolu. De toute façon, c'était ce que je désirais. C'est moi qui voulais me défaire de lui mais c'est si difficile! Il est toujours difficile de perdre un ami, mais le perdre par sa propre faute est doublement plus insupportable._

- Papa Yuuri ?

Yuuri, brusquement, sortit de ses pensées, puis se retourna vers sa fille esquissant un sourire. Puis se levant, il sortit du bureau.

Wolfram était devenu normal avec tout le monde à l'exception de lui. Il était plus chaleureux avec les autres et encore plus froid avec le Maoh et Yuuri se sentait mal. Comme si des milliards de poignards lui traversaient la chair, sans qu'il ne puisse mourir pour arrêter la souffrance.

Wolfram s'éloignait de lui et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Les rôles avaient été inversés et maintenant, c'était lui qui cherchait toutes les occasions pour parler avec le jeune prince. Mais il demeurait toujours en froid avec lui.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Greta. C'était un évènement qu'il avait décidé de fêter seul en famille mais Gunther ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

« Greta est votre fille, majesté et aussi une princesse humaine. Elle représente l'alliance entre les Mazoku et les humains que vous encouragez tellement. Ce sera le moment pour nous d'approfondir nos relations et de faire d'autres alliances. Nous allons donner un bal. Majesté ! »

Yuuri s'apprêtait à refuser, mais devant les yeux larmoyants de son conseiller, il dut s'abstenir de faire une remarque, mais comme l'idée ne semblait pas déplaire à sa fille, il donna finalement son accord. Il savait ce que ça impliquait mais il était prêt à tout pour faire plaisir à sa fille. La journée s'annonça fatigante. Gunther, en bon professeur qu'il était, donnait plusieurs cours à son Maoh qui détournant son attention avait fini par lui échapper pour aller voir Greta. Elle était magnifique, dans sa belle robe beige qu'il venait à peine de lui offrir. Avec le diadème qu'elle portait, offert par son deuxième papa, on ne pouvait douter de son identité de princesse.

Quand enfin l'heure du bal sonna !

L'entrée du roi et de sa fille fut très remarquée et applaudie. Le Maoh dut se rendre compte de combien l'idée d'organiser un bal était excellente quand il vit Furin-san, le prince de Cavalcade et Béatrice, Alford, Adalbert, Hubert, Nicole et leur fille, Raven et Stoffël, Leila, le roi Antoine, Elisabeth et pleins d'autres encore. La soirée commença. Tout le monde s'y plaisait. Yuuri était content de voir que tout le monde s'amusait.

- Tonton Shôri ! Tu es venu aussi.

Yuuri se retourna et vit son grand frère s'approcher de lui en souriant en tenant Greta qui s'était jetée dans ses bras, suivi de Murata lui faisant signe.

Essayant de négliger les remarques de son frère à propos de sa tenue, de ses fréquentations, des ses choix comme toujours, Yuuri se mit à chercher Wolfram du regard. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée et ne savait pas pourquoi il était en retard alors qu'il aurait dû être le premier. Il ne comprenait pas et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter quand une agitation attira son regard. Il se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

Un groupe de jeunes hommes s'étaient regroupés sur quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer. Quand ils se dispersèrent légèrement, il put enfin voir l'objet de tant de remue-ménage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, ô combien belle, s'avançant timidement. Elle marchait avec grâce et maintien, légèrement maquillée de couleur de printemps rehaussant sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ramenés en chignon, laissaient quelques boucles s'échapper. Elle portait une robe verte qui lui seyait à ravir, allant de paire avec ses yeux ayant l'éclat de deux émeraudes. La ceinture d'un jaune or lui tenant la taille et créant quelques motifs, digne des plus grands couturiers. Elles portaient des chaussures talons blancs brillants, qui ajoutant à la rose blanche qui ornait ses cheveux, faisant d'elle la plus belle fille du bal. Le rouge à lèvres discret, d'une couleur rose des pétales d'une fleur cueilli à la rosée du matin, brillait lui aussi, incitant à quelques pensées impures. Avec la même grâce qui faisait son charme, elle s'approcha en s'inclinant, devant un Yuuri, stupéfait par une telle beauté et d'une Greta ébahie. Faisant une révérence le rouge aux joues répondue par une inclinaison trop démonstrative de la part du Maoh, la voix de la jeune fille s'éleva, calme, douce et sensuelle :

- Je…Je suis honoré d'avoir été invité, votre majesté, pour fêter l'anniversaire de ma chère Greta. Sir Wolfram Von Bielefeld vous présente ses respects.

Le silence qui suivit la déclaration fut suivi par des chuchotements et une ribambelle de jeunes hommes se précipitant, chacun demandant audience à la belle Wolfram. Yuuri, ébahi, suivit le visage radieux de son ex-fiancé qui se laissait conduire au milieu de la salle.

- Pa…pa…pa…pa…pa…waou !

- Shibuya, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être le dernier à danser avec Lady…euh…Sir Von Bielefeld. Je dois y aller.

- Hé ! Meilleur ami de mon petit frère, attend-moi. S'écria Shôri.

Effrayé, Yuuri vit Murata écarter tous les prétendants, s'inclinant en demandant à Wolfram de lui accorder une danse. Le Maoh faillit se décrocher la mâchoire quand il vit le visage rayonnant de la belle Wolfram accepter l'invitation avec joie.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre à quoi jouait son ex. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? C'était avec une fureur non dissimulée, qu'il regardait Wolfram danser avec une grâce rare, qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Dansant avec qui l'invitait, s'amusant, parlant amicalement avec tout le monde. Il était incontestablement la reine du bal.

Un nœud à l'estomac, une chaleur inconnue, une rage contenue. Le Maoh se leva en colère. Descendant de son trône, il s'approcha de la piste de danse. Tous les danseurs se dispersèrent, laissant sa majesté passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne Wolfram.

S'excusant à son ancien danseur, il prit celui-ci l'attirant vers lui. Les cours que lui avait donné Gunther lui revenant en mémoire, il mena la danse. Tellement en colère, il ne vit pas Wolfram rougir violemment.

- Majesté, c'est un honneur.

- Tais-toi. Répondit Yuuri gêné.

Wolfram n'en laissait rien paraître, mais il était aux anges. C'était la première fois que Yuuri était aussi près de lui de son propre gré. Victoire, chantonna son cœur. Le plan A de l'opération « ravoir Yuuri » venait de réussir en beauté, maintenant, il laissa place au plan B

L'anniversaire s'avéra être le meilleur de l'année et Wolfram la personne la plus désirée, la plus invitée à danser, ayant attiré tous les cavaliers. Conrad était arrivé en moitié de soirée, une boîte dans sa main. Chercher le cadeau de Greta était sa mission. Il s'agissait d'œufs de Miriositis, animaux très câlins les plus recherchés à Shin Makoku faisant office de peluches vivantes qui flattent leur maître, leur tiennent compagnie et font tous ce que leur maître désire. Etant donné que ses parents travaillent, ils ont voulu offrir à Greta un cadeau qui lui fera passer le temps beaucoup plus vite.

Greta était au comble du bonheur. Tous ses amis étaient là pour elle. En plus, s'était avec elle que Wolfram avait le plus dansé. Mais Yuuri, loin d'être de la même humeur, ne faisait que suivre Wolfram de l'œil. Il souriait à tout le monde, et le Maoh ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement en cœur en voyant le nombre de garçons et même de filles qui jetaient à son ex-fiancé des regards langoureux, lourds de sens. Avant, Wolfram n'aurait jamais daigné porter une robe tellement il était fier mais depuis peu, le jeune prince Mazoku avait bien changé. Il était devenu tellement…tellement…tellement attirant.

_Non ! Ça ne peut pas être le mot que je cherchais, Wolfram n'est pas attirant, Wolfram est un mec, bien qu'on ne peut pas dire une telle chose en le voyant fringué ainsi. Wolfram n'est pas attirant, Wolfram est désirable. Quoi !! Je commence à délirer sérieusement, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air._

Et suivant ses pensées, Yuuri sortit abandonnant la fête et l'objet de son désir, non, l'objet de son délire. Il s'arrêta près de la fontaine. Il se regarda et ne se trouva pas bonne mine. Il commença à se poser des questions quand il entendit des voix qui lui étaient très familières avoir une conversation vraiment étrange.

- Mon ours-abeille, je ne peux pas te laisser partir. J'en ai assez. Je commence à faire des cauchemars la nuit à force de m'abstenir. Depuis que je t'ai embrassé la première fois, je n'ai pas osé te tromper, alors je commence à en avoir vraiment besoin.

- Mais enfin mon cœur, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute. Les missions se succèdent et je suis tout aussi frustré que toi.

- A croire que le monde s'acharne contre nous.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Gwendal va s'impatienter, je t'aime.

Puis, plus rien. Yuuri se nettoya les oreilles. Il commençait vraiment à délirer car dans sa tête des voix de Yozak et Conrad parlaient d'une manière vraiment … étrange. Plus aucun doute possible, il avait sérieusement besoin de prendre des vacances.

Alors qu'il voulait retourner à la fête, il croisa Wolfram, bras dessus bras dessous avec Murata, sortant se promener comme s'ils étaient un couple, lui jetant à peine un regard furtif et continuant la route vers les jardins en pleine nuit.

Cela se passa tellement vite, que Yuuri la prit pour une illusion. Avec ce qui lui arrivait cette nuit, rien d'étonnant.

Traînant les pieds, aussi fatigué physiquement que mentalement, Yuuri se dirigea vers l'ex-Maoh, lui demandant de s'occuper de la fête étant trop éreinté pour pouvoir y passer une minute de plus, saluant au passage ses invités. Cette soirée faisait partie des pires soirées de sa vie.

Pendant que Yuuri essayait vainement de trouver le sommeil, un conseil se tenait dans le bureau de Gwendal. Les présents étaient Gwendal, Gunther, Conrad, Murata et Wolfram.

- Je te prie de t'en aller, Wolfram, s'exclama Gwendal.

- Il n'en est pas question. Pourquoi dois-je être écarté de la sorte ? s'écria le jeune prince.

- Ta présence pourrait nous attirer des ennuies.

- Des ennuies, comme quoi, s'il te plait ?

- Des ennuies…comme laisser Lady Von Kennikov assister aux réunions.

- Ce sont de tes craintes personnelles dont tu parles et moi, je veux assister à la réunion.

- Wolfram, tu es grand, tu dis comprendre que maintenant que tu n'es plus soldat, tu…

- C'est quoi cette règle, j'ai…

- Wolfram Von Bielefeld !

- Grand frère!

- Conrad ! Lança l'aîné comme un appel à l'aide en mettant deux doigts dans son front histoire de calmer ses maux de tête. Tel qu'il se connaissait, son frère était trop mignon pour qu'il puisse lui résister d'avantages. Les trois nouvelles rides apparues sur son visage montraient à quel point il était énervé.

Le jeune châtain s'approcha de son petit frère et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille qui firent un effet immédiat :

- Je sors, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vous pardonne votre geste.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui pour affirmer ce propos, sous le regard des présents, surpris et admiratifs devant le don du commandant de la deuxième division.

Ce qui se tramait, nul ne le savait, mais ce conseil dura jusqu'à ce que le Maoh se réveille et fut convoqué au bureau de son ex-beau frère.

--

_**Les commérages vont bon train, mais qui des trois servantes ou de Darcascos a raison ? Le travestissement de Wolfram va-t-il l'aider à reconquérir Yuuri? Quel était ce conseil qui se tenait dans le bureau de Gwendal ? Aurait-il des répercussions dans la relations, Wolfram/Yuuri ? **_

_**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**Nouveau fiancé, mission, Caloria**_

_**Ça promet !**_

**D'autres commérages à supposer ? Etes-vous du même avis du très brillant Darcascos ? Ou des très charmantes servantes du château ? Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que les paris soient ouverts, notre Wolfram s'est enfin décidé à agir et nous faire plaisir par la même occasion, reste à savoir si Yuuri ouvrira enfin les yeux. **

**Je me demande ce qu'à dû trouver Conrad pour convaincre son petit frère de rester.**

**Bref, j'attends avec autant d'impatience, vos reviews, mes ours-abeille !**

_**Pardon pour le langage de Gisela, mais c'est Gisela et on ne peut rien contre ce sergent de pacotille, (c'est normal, c'est la fille de Gunther !) **_


	8. nouveau fiancé, mission, Caloria

Disclaimer : Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les -- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Mes très chers ours-abeille,**

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je viens enfin d'avoir mes vacances. Je ne promets rien, mais je pense que j'écrirais beaucoup plus vite. En fin je l'espère. Tout pour vous satisfaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos opinions !**

**Merci !**

**S'il vous plait !!**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment faire une page home. Merci d'avance ! **

--_**Yuuri**_--

**7****ème**** chapitre :**

**Nouveau fiancé, mission, Caloria **

Que me veulent-ils à cette heure de la journée ? Pourquoi dois-je aller au bureau alors que le soleil est à peine levé ?

Avec une humeur maussade dû à mon manque de sommeil, je me relevai et me dirigeai avec colère vers le bureau du fils aîné de L'ex-Maoh.

J'ouvris la porte. Passant sur Gwendal, Gunther, Conrad et Murata qui m'attendaient, mon regard s'attarda sur Wolfram qui n'étant plus soldat, avait complètement changé ses vêtements habituels. Ainsi vêtu, il semblait être un autre homme. Il portait des bottes marron, un pantalon en cuir blanc cassé qui lui allait à ravir, légèrement collé laissant voir ses formes que je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, une chemise bouffante, lui donnait un air de liberté, ouverte laissant un peu voir le haut de son torse, un foulard de couleur orange, virant au beige noué à son cou, avec en prime une petite chaînette en or qui rehaussait l'éclat de ses cheveux qui, oui, étaient longs. Il ne les avait pas coupés, et je revoyais le Wolfram qui il y a peu m'appartenais, non mais à quoi je pense ? Je répète. Je revoyais Wolfram habillé comme un prince des contes de fées, arborant un sourire angélique.

La voix de Gwendal me tirant de mes observations, je me retournai vers ce dernier.

- Votre majesté, nous allons partir à Caloria.

- A Caloria ! M'écriai-je. Nous allons revoir Furin-san et ses habitants.

Puis me rappelant la présence de Wolfram, je fermai les yeux attendant un signe quelconque, mais rien. Il souriait toujours.

Alors, mes soupçons étaient fondés. Wolfram ne m'aimait pas. C'était seulement par devoir qu'il m'avait suivi durant tout ce temps.

Ignorant pourquoi, cette remarque que je disais savoir depuis longtemps me déprima, et c'était avec une oreille distraite que j'écoutais la suite des dires de Gwendal.

Quand la voix de Murata s'éleva, je ne pus m'empêcher de relever la tête :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de partir, étant tous réuni, je voulais vous faire une annonce.

- Une annonce ? Votre altesse, demanda Gunther, quoi donc votre altesse ?

- Eh bien, les mots sont vains, laissant place aux actes.

- Les actes ?

Et ne donnant aucune autre explication, Murata s'approcha lentement de Wolfram. Surpris, je le suivais du regard avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Les yeux allait sortir de mon orbite tellement je craignais de voir ce que ma raison m'indiquait. Je ne pouvais y croire. Murata ne ferait jamais ça. Non ! Non !! Non !! Non !! Non !! Non !!

Si !!

Murata s'était approché de mon ex, avait soulevé haut sa main droite qui était venue atterrir sur la joue gauche de Wolfram.

Je regardai la scène, immobilisé, comme tous les présents à l'exception de Gunther qui faisait les gestes étranges qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dans ce genre de situation. Mais mon regard était complètement rivé sur le visage du blond. Wolfram n'accepterait jamais une telle chose alors qu'il venait à peine de se débarrasser de moi. Mais à mon grand malheur, Wolfram rougit, détourna la tête avec confusion au lieu de jeter tout le contenu du bureau à terre, puis avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était pas coutumière, il prit la main de Murata et se rapprocha légèrement de lui. J'avais mal. Très mal. J'ignorais pourquoi mais je me sentais à la fois trahi, seul et abandonné. Wolfram trouvait sûrement que j'étais plus qu'un boulet pour jeter son dévolu sur Murata. Enfin, il n'était pas si beau que ça, il était coureur de jupon ce que détestait Wolf par dessus tout. C'est vrai que Murata était le grand sage, il est intelligent et a un côté mystérieux qui peut plaire mais pas à Wolfram ! Je ne pouvais le supporter.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je parlais ainsi, et de Murata qui plus est ? Pourquoi je me sentais trahi par Wolfram ? Pourquoi je ne voulais pas rompre ? Pourquoi je voulais mourir quand j'ai su pour l'état de Wolfram et que je préférais disparaître à sa place ? Pourquoi avais-je dit qu'il était attirant, qu'il était désirable ? Ce n'était pas des choses que l'on pensait habituellement de nos amis.

Pourquoi m'arrivait-il de le regarder avec envie ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'étais tellement absorbé que je n'avais pas entendu tous les « Shibuya » qu'avaient lancés Murata et les « votre majesté » qu'avaient lancés Gunther avant que celui prononcé par Wolfram ne me fasse redescendre sur terre

- C'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on s'en va ?

- Dans une heure, le temps que vous vous préparez votre majesté, me dit Gwendal. Et quant à toi, Wolfram, tu t'occuperas de l'état du royaume.

- Quoi ! s'exclama mon ex, oui mon ex, maintenant plus que jamais. Il n'en est pas question.

- Tu n'es plus…

- Pourquoi pas Gunther, il est plus doué que moi pour ce genre de chose. Et puis, quoi que l'on puisse y penser, je ne suis pas resté à ne rien faire pendant tout ce temps. Je sais me défendre, et j'en ai assez qu'on m'écarte tout le temps.

- Ma réponse est irrévocable. Tu n'es plus soldat, il n'y a plus aucune raison qui te pousse à suivre sa majesté.

- Qui a dit que je voulais suivre sa majesté ? s'écria-t-il avec une voix tellement emplie d'évidence que je sentis étrangement mon cœur se briser. C'est Ken que je veux suivre.

Ken ? Il vient d'appeler Murata par son prénom, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en lui, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet, il est fragile et c'est quand même son altesse le grand sage, on peut vouloir lui faire du mal.

Il s'approcha à ce moment le plus de son fiancé, l'entourant de ses bras, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant avec moi.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, ajouta-t-il avec conviction.

- Tu seras plus un fardeau. Répondit sans broncher le brun aux cheveux longs alors que les rougissements de ses joues démentaient ses paroles.

- Conrad, s'écria Wolfram, demandant de l'aide à son grand frère, comme dernier recours d'urgence.

Il s'approcha alors de Gwendal, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, ce qui fit un effet miracle immédiat.

- Bien, tu nous accompagneras mais toi Gunther tu restes pour gérer le royaume.

Gunther désespéré, les larmes aux yeux, s'écria :

- Conrad !

- Désolé, je ne peux pas grand-chose pour toi, répondit le concerné son sourire doux habituel aux lèvres.

Et c'était dans un état digne d'un mélodrame que nous avions laissé Gunther se plaindre sur son sort pour aller nous préparer alors qu'une seule chose occupait mon esprit.

Murata avait demandé Wolfram en mariage et ce dernier avait accepté.

--_**Yozak**_--

- Conrad !

Les yeux illuminés de mon amour me réchauffèrent le cœur quand il se retourna vers moi.

- Yozak, je voulais te voir avant de partir.

- Partir ?

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine attendant avec une certaine peur, sa réponse.

- Je suis désolé, une mission de haute importance.

- Je n'y crois rien.

- Mais mon cœur, il y a un grand problème à Caloria et nous devons y aller. C'est tellement grave que même Gwendal va se déplacer.

- Mais je m'en fiche. Ces derniers temps, il fait tout pour nous séparer.

- Tu deviens paranoïaque, mon cœur.

- Je sais ! Chaque jour, je te veux d'avantages, chaque jour, j'ai plus envie de toi que le jour précédent, je te désire et je me meurs d'amour pour toi. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

- Plus tu attends, plus c'est meilleur, ne soit pas si puéril.

- Ne te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît, à t'entendre, on ne dirait pas que tu m'aimes.

Mon amour fronça les sourcils. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, je reculai. Quand Conrad avait le malheur de froncer les sourcils, on pouvait craindre le pire.

- C'est ce que je suis pour toi et tu dis m'aimer ? Je me demande lequel de nous deux a les sentiments les plus forts envers l'autre. Si pour toi ton amour pour moi n'est que charnel, je crois que ta relation avec moi doit s'arrêter ici et maintenant.

- Mon ours-abeille, lui dis-je d'un ton mielleux qui se voulait rassurant, lui massant les épaules, je ne voulais pas du tout te faire penser ça. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es Cony-chan chéri, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, il est donc normal que je veuille te faire mien, j'ai toujours peur du jour où tu t'éloigneras de moi.

- Jamais mon coeur, dit-il, tant que tu voudras de moi, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort.

- Je te demande pardon.

Et oui, il m'embrassa. J'adorai le moment où il le faisait. Cela me permettait d'aller plus loin. Mais son sérieux reprenant toujours la situation, m'empêchant toujours de faire ce que mes hormones me dictaient. Mais malgré toute la frustration qu'il me causait, malgré son crime d'être diablement beau, séduisant et attirant, je l'aimais. Je l'aimais à la folie. Et me détachant lentement de lui, mon amour me dit :

- Gwendal désire te parler mon cœur, il faut que tu ailles. J'ai l'impression qu'il va t'envoyer en éclaireur.

- Et oui, c'est toujours à ce pauvre Yozak qu'on refile le sale boulot.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-il en me volant un baiser et s'éloignant me donnant un clin d'œil, quand tout ça sera fini, plus personne ne s'interposera entre nous.

--_**Yuuri**_--

Le bateau qui nous menait à Caloria voguait depuis déjà trois heures. Sans Wolfram pour m'ennuyer, Je me sentais bien seul. Conrad me suivait comme à son habitude, l'éternel sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Je me sentais bouillir. Depuis qu'ils étaient fiancés, Wolfram et Murata ne se quittaient plus, se promenant en amoureux sur le pont, s'éclipsant par moment. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était cette sensation, mais je sentais l'oxygène me manquer. J'étouffais.

- Wolfram, m'exclamai-je pour me calmer, tu n'as plus le mal de mer ?

- L'amour, votre majesté, dit-il en prenant la main de Murata et lui jetant un regard empli de tendresse alors que ce dernier passait sa main derrière sa nuque gêné, fait bien des miracles.

Et encore plus abattu, je m'éloignai du blond.

- Shibuya !

Je me retournai.

- Tu ne m'as pas parlé depuis ce matin. Est-ce que ma demande t'a contrarié ?

- Non, pas du tout, ça n'a rien avoir. Je t'assure.

- Comme tu n'as pas voulu rompre, j'ai longuement hésité avant de le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre.

- Ah bon ? demandai-je ironique.

- Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Comment pouvais-tu ? Wolfram est un ange. Il est mignon, tout ce qu'on peut rêver du genre. Qui plus est attentionné, charmant avec un sourire à rendre un rocher jaloux. Je ne comprends pas comment se faisait-il que c'était lui qui te rappelait sans cesse que tu étais son fiancé et non le contraire ? Avec tous les regards qu'il attire, je me demande combien de temps je garderais mon calme légendaire.

A la description de Murata, je me rendis compte combien il devait être accro. Comment quelqu'un de sensé pouvait-il dire de Wolfram quelqu'un d'attentionné, charmant ? C'est moi qui ne le comprenais pas. Comment pouvait-on trouvé de charmant quelqu'un d'aussi délicat ? Délicat ? Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, je devais dire insupportable, non délicat. C'est moi qui commence à être atteint par une maladie bien étrange.

Wolfram, je chantonnais son nom dans ma tête le trouvant très poétique.

_**Wolfram le blond**_

_**Est tellement mignon**_

Ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait enfin ! Je ne comprenais pas. D'où me venaient ces sentiments aussi étranges qu'incompréhensibles ? Kagi Mitamura. En repensant à elle, quand je la voyais, je sentais un mélange de douceur et de bonheur m'envahir. C'était très différent quand je vois mon ex. Ce que je ressentais au juste, je ne pouvais le décrire, mais c'était, je dois me rendre à l'évidence bien plus agréable et à ce moment, je crois qu'à force de passer d'un monde à l'autre je deviens masochiste, agréablement douloureux. Mais mon ignorance, quant à elle, sur l'origine de mes sensations me déplaisait royalement. 

Le trajet n'étant pas vraiment long, seulement pour moi, nous arrivâmes à destination avant le coucher du soleil.

- Votre majesté Yuuri ! dit Furin-san en me saluant avec de grands gestes.

Je répondis de même, étant vraiment heureux de la voir, mais, je ne partageais pas vraiment son enthousiasme, toutes mes pensées étant dédiée à Mon Wolfram. Décidemment, je devenais de plus en plus étrange.

--

_**Murata a demandé Wolfram en mariage et ce dernier a accepté sa demande. Que va-t-il se passer désormais ? Quel est cette mission de haute importante qui mérite que Gwendal se déplace lui-même ? Yuuri, va-t-il laisser les choses suivre leur cours, ou va-t-il enfin réagir ?**_

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre.**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**8 Comédie, jalousie, peine de cœur. **_

_**Ça promet !**_

**Alors, satisfait, déçu de la tournure que prend l'histoire. **

**Laissez-moi vos opinions mes ours-abeille **

**car sans elle je me perds.**

**Je suis aussi piètre écrivain que Yuuri est poète, hein ? **

**« Wolfram le blond**

**Est tellement mignon »**

**A bientôt !**


	9. comédie, jalousie, peine de coeur

Disclaimer : Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les -- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Mes très chers ours-abeille,**

**Suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Je suis impardonnable, mais avec les vacances, on ne sait plus vraiment où donner de la tête. J'essayerais de vous donner la suite très bientôt. J'espère que vous lirez encore à ce moment-là. Je vous aime.**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**M : **C'est justement ça ! Et en ce qui concerne le fait que Murata ose toucher Wolfram, ça va faire drôle, mais j'ai pensé à la même chose avant de l'écrire (Huhuhu !)

**Naikkoh :** bien sûr, et tout le monde sait que Murata est amoureux de Shinou. (Hihihi !), sauf peut-être Shinou.

**Action !**

--_**Wolfram**_--

**8****ème**** chapitre :**

**Comédie, jalousie, peine de coeur**

Nous étions tous assis autour d'une table, comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire à quelques exceptions faites : Gwendal se trouvait avec nous, Yuuri ne parlait pas à Furin-san mais plutôt moi. Je souriais radieusement pour la première fois, discutant avec la reine de Caloria de Yuuri.

En bon ancien soldat, et fiancé du grand sage de Shin Makoku, je montrai ma fidélité au roi en le complimentant sur son règne.

Cela faisait cinq jours que je jouais le rôle de jeune Mazoku sans Maryoku heureux de vivre et d'être débarrassé de son boulet de fiancé, dansant, s'amusant, heureux ! Je ne pourrai l'être que si Yuuri est à mes côtés, car pour moi bonheur ne peut-être sans Yuuri.

En fait, mon opération « ravoir Yuuri » travaillait avec application et sérieux, ne voulant laissé aucune faille et à voir la tête de mon amour, ça fonctionnait. Il s'affaiblissait et je le sentais, était terriblement jaloux de son ancien meilleur ami. Je jubilais à l'intérieur de moi-même pour la victoire que j'allais obtenir, emmenant petit à petit le Maoh à mes pieds pour qu'il finisse enfin où se trouve sa place, à savoir, dans mes bras. J'aimais Yuuri, il le savait et il s'obstinait à vouloir me faire souffrir, mais je comptais bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce car comme me l'a un jour dit si gentiment mère :

_**« Je plains la personne dont tu tomberas un jour amoureux, elle aura beau courir, elle ne pourras échapper ni à ton charme, ni à ta séduction. Elle finira immanquablement par venir vers toi Tu ne veux pas le montrer, mais dans le domaine de l'amour, tu es comme moi, une fois que ta proie est en vue, tu ne la lâcheras que lorsqu'elle sera dans ton filet. Non, dans le domaine de l'amour, tu es pire que moi. » **_

Ce jour-là, je me disais qu'elle avait tord, qu'elle ne comprenait rien du tout. Je ne savais pas à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison. Mon cœur appartient à Yuuri et tant que j'ai le plus petit espoir, je ne le laisserai jamais partir. Quitte à souffrir, autant le faire pour finir par vivre dans le plus grand des bonheurs, et si je n'y mets pas du mien, je risquerais d'attendre longtemps et de souffrir d'avantage car le bonheur ne viendra pas frapper à ma porte de lui-même.

Pour le moment, je voulais croire aux paroles de ma mère. Mais je suis tombé sur la proie la plus coriace de tout Shin Makoku. Car je ne connais personne plus têtu que Yuuri, ah j'en connais une, moi ! Et Comme tu es dans mon tableau de chasse, ma seule et unique proie, sois sûre que tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Le jour où j'avais pris la décision de ravoir Yuuri, j'avais choisi de user de n'importe lequel de mes atouts pour le séduire, même les plus dégradants, peu m'importait les sacrifices, une seule chose comptait, Yuuri. Je me suis déguisé en fille, usant de son point faible pour commencer fort. Honnêtement, je me savais beau, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je sois aussi belle. Le miroir me l'avait confirmé avant de voir les éclats d'admirations dans les yeux de tous les hommes présents dans la salle et ceux de jalousie des filles.

Je me sentais admiré plus que jamais et quand j'ai croisé ton regard illuminé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que mon plan commençait à merveille et si tu avais vu ta tête quand je me suis présenté, tu avais l'air idiot, mais tellement mignon.

Je dansais, je dansais à m'user les pieds trop fatigués à cause des talons hauts dont je n'étais pas habitué. Je donnais l'impression de m'amuser, je dois l'avouer, je m'amusais mais seulement, en voyant ta tête alors que je ne cessais de t'observer du coin de l'œil pendant que ton regard ne m'avait pas quitté une seconde.

Je pus enfin me soulager quand tu es venu m'arracher de force de mon cavalier. Je savais à ce moment là que j'avais réussi, bien mieux que ce que je n'avais espéré. Je dansais avec l'homme que j'aimais et il me serrait avec tellement de force que je crus à un moment qu'il allait enfin se déclarer. Mais il n'en fit bien sûr rien. De sa part, c'était à prévoir. Mais je n'allais pas abandonner alors que je venais à peine de commencer. Je comptais le ravoir mon Yuuri et de manière forte. Je ne savais pas que Murata pouvait se montrer aussi serviable. J'avais remarqué qu'il s'était sérieusement intéressé à moi pendant la soirée. Il avait réussi à s'imposer en dansant avec moi cinq danses et à la fin de la soirée, il m'obligea à le suivre dehors en me disant qu'il comptait m'aider. Je ne savais pas vraiment de quoi il parlait. Le grand sage a toujours été quelqu'un de très mystérieux. Je ne pus résister à la curiosité et bras dessus bras dessous, nous étions sortis prendre l'air. Au passage, nous l'avions croisé. Il avait l'air idiot mais tellement mignon. Mais nous avons feinté ne pas le voir.

- De quoi parliez-vous, votre altesse ?

- Vous êtes plus intelligent que ce que je croyais Sir Von Bielefeld. Je suis vraiment impressionné.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous offensez bien au contraire. A ce rythme là, vous risquez bien d'avoir Shibuya, mais ça vous prendra beaucoup de temps. Pas autant que ça, mais j'ai un moyen beaucoup plus simple. Le rendre jaloux.

- J'y comptais.

- Si je vous demandais en mariage, vous accepterez ?

Je souris, ce qui un moment étonna mon vis-à-vis, mais pas assez longtemps.

- Je vois que je vous ai légèrement sous-estimé. Vous aviez l'idée.

- Mais je n'osais pas vous le demander.

Au début, je désirais demander Gunther en mariage, j'étais sûr qu'il allait accepter, mais c'est de Gunther dont je parlais. Il est incapable de cacher quelque chose à sa majesté, alors, je devais le demander en mariage en lui faisant croire que c'était pour de vrai. Mais je ne me sentais pas la force de lui faire ça. Si je venais à lui avouer que je m'étais servi de lui, il souffrira énormément car il a tellement de cœur, qu'il pourrait tombé amoureux de moi. Je me sentais trop lâche pour oser lui faire un coup pareil. Alors, pour que ma liaison avec une autre personne semble crédible, je devais me fiancer tout d'abord avec un homme, et de plus quelqu'un d'important et de très proche de Yuuri. Les personnes les plus proche de mon amour étant mes propres frères, je ne pouvais jeter mon dévolu que sur son altesse. Il correspondait exactement à tous mes critères. Mais, il était malgré tout le grand sage de Shin Makoku et meilleur ami de Yuuri, il ne pouvait seulement pas m'aider. Mais quand la nuit du bal il est venu me le proposer lui-même, j'étais aux anges, car rendre mon Yuuri jaloux était le moyen le plus rapide de le faire craquer, surtout quand je dois user de tout mon charme pour le ravoir.

Et c'était ainsi que Murata avait eu la gentillesse de devenir mon fiancé avec toutes les règles de l'art. Il m'appelait Wolf et moi Ken-chan. Et nous nous conduisions exactement comme un vrai couple. Ce qui avait été le plus difficile était de tenir sans vomir pendant que Yuuri était à mes côtés en bateau mais à peine partait-il que je me dirigeais vers la bassine la plus proche. Enfin, maintenant, nous étions à Caloria, et je bavardais avec animation et gentillesse, à Furin-san, que quoique la ressentant encore comme une rivale potentielle, je réussis à me calmer en voyant la tête basse de Yuuri et sa tendance à penser beaucoup depuis peu.

Je me retournai vers mon soi-disant fiancé :

- Ken-chan, ouvre la bouche, et lui introduisant une fourchette, quelque chose ressemblant à de la viande accroché à elle.

Il fit de même avec moi et nous sourîmes d'un air entendu.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de mon grand frère suffirent à me décrire combien mon geste était approprié.

- Je suis désolée, s'exclama Furin-san, je n'ai pas pu me montrer plus vigilante. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'excuser.

Les oreilles en alerte, je me retournais vers la reine de Caloria, j'allais enfin comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Je préférerais aborder le sujet quand nous serons seuls. Expliqua Gwendal.

Je sentis ma colère grandir et m'apprêtant à le montrer clairement, Yuuri me devança.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je suis le Maoh et je dois savoir. Et aucuns des présents n'est étranger à ce genre de chose. Alors enfin, quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il y a d'aussi grave pour que Gwendal se déplace ?

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, car le seul qui n'avait pas à être présent c'était moi et Yuuri avait pris ma défense.

- Bien, Conrad va vous expliquer en quoi il est question.

- On complote contre vous, Yuuri. Un groupe de Mazoku se sentant trop fier et arrogant ne voulaient pas être allié aux humains qu'ils considèrent trop faible. Ils cherchent à vous renverser. Nous avions envoyé Yozak en éclaireur. Il a réussi à infiltrer leur petite organisation. Ils projettent de vous tuer et de mettre à la tête de Shin Makoku un monstre d'égoïsme assoiffé de pouvoir et de grandeur qui peut sans aucune difficulté détruire tout ce que vous avez bâti. Ils ont profité de la naïveté des gens de Caloria qui sont reconnaissant envers vous et Shin Makoku pour s'introduire ici. Adalbert et quelques uns de ses fidèles se dirigent ici pour nous prêter main forte. Le pire c'est que ce sont des gens à fort Maryoku qui sont à la tête de la bande. Nous comptons partir nous informer sur le terrain au retour de Yozak. Gwendal va étudier quelques stratégies. Il faut que vous restez ici avec son altesse et Wolfram.

- Mais… m'écriai-je.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour protéger sa majesté et son altesse.

Et résigné, je m'assis. S'il veut me laisser la protection de Yuuri, c'est que Conrad me fait confiance.

Enfin, au moins, je pourrais rester avec lui.

- De toute façon, vous irez tous les trois aux sources d'eaux chaudes. Maintenant que tu n'as plus de Maryoku, il n'y a plus aucun problème en ce qui te concerne. Tu pourras voir combien c'est agréable de se baigner dans les sources.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait insinuer, je jetais un coup d'œil qui se voulait furtif mais clair vers mon soi-disant fiancé, en rougissant.

Ces derniers temps, je devenais de plus en plus expert. Il me suffisait d'imaginer Yuuri me donnant un compliment d'une voix douce et sensuelle pour que je sente tout à coup les rougeurs me monter aux joues.

Je jetais un regard en coin à mon Yuuri et je découvris avec satisfaction que mon geste n'était pas passé inaperçu.

--_**Yuuri**_--

A quoi jouait Wolfram ? Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Pourquoi s'était-il déguisé en fille ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté la demande de Murata ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi, de manière aussi… ?

Enfin, avec moi, il ne faisait que crier. Il ne me parlait pas avec ses mots qu'il utilisait avec Murata. Il ne me disait pas ses mots doux. Il ne rougissait pas quand je le regardais. Il ne se blottissait pas ainsi tout contre moi. Il ne m'aimait pas.

Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il pas alors que… ? Alors que quoi ? Alors que quoi ?

Je le savais, non, j'en étais sûr. J'aime Wolfram. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Pourtant je ne trouve que ce mot pour désigner mes rougissements ainsi que mes agissements.

Je pensais tout le temps à lui. Quand je signais les papiers qui m'attendaient sur mon bureau, quand je jouais au base-ball, quand je m'entraînais à l'escrime, quand j'étudiais avec Gunther, quand je le voyais et quand je me couchais. Son image omniprésente dans mon esprit m'empêchait de dormir. J'avais beau me mentir, j'aimais Wolfram. Je ne faisais pas que l'aimer, je suis fou de lui au point de ne penser qu'à lui, de vouloir le posséder ne l'avoir rien qu'à moi de jour comme de nuit, l'embrasser jusqu'à mourir dans ces bras n'ayant plus souffle, le serrer jusqu'à me fondre en lui. Je ne pouvais me mentir d'avantages. J'aimais Wolfram, je désirais Wolfram, j'avais envie de lui. Et cela plus que tout au monde.

Je m'en détestais. Comment le pouvais-je alors que Wolfram était un homme ? On ne pouvait pas vouloir ce genre de chose avec son ami ? De toute façon, Wolfram ne m'aimait pas, il aimait Murata, et même s'il éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, ce ne pouvait être possible.

Oui, je l'aimais. J'aimais Wolfram au point de vouloir tuer Murata à qui il disait ces mots que jamais il ne me dira, qu'il regardait de la manière dont jamais il ne me regardera, tuer Murata qui le faisait rougir. Au point d'aveugler tout ceux qui le regardaient. Je ne savais pas que j'étais à ce point possessif, je ne savais pas que je pouvais être égoïste, je ne savais pas que je pouvais penser ainsi, je ne savais pas que je pouvais ressentir ça, mais je n'avais jamais aimé. C'était la première fois, c'était la première fois que j'aimais. Et c'était de Wolfram dont j'étais amoureux.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de trouver le sommeil, mais je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Comme les autres jours, j'allais passer une nuit blanche, seul avec ton image. Avec l'image de Wolfram.

--

Le carrosse menant Yuuri, Murata et Wolfram avait une ambiance étrange. Entre Wolfram qui ne voulait pas cessé avec ses Ken-chan par ci et par là, Murata gêné et Yuuri sur les nerfs, ce ne pouvait être autrement.

Ken-chan est si gentil, il me passe tous mes caprices. Je sais que ce que j'éprouve pour toi est réciproque, mais tu pourrais quand même me laisser dormir la nuit.

Yuuri rougit, plus de jalousie et de colère. Murata s'approcha lentement de Wolfram lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

sir Von Bielefeld, je crois que vous exagérez un peu.

Il le repoussa légèrement en rougissant :

Ken-chan, pervers ! Sa majesté sera avec nous, voyons.

Murata soupira encore plus gêné sous le regard meurtrier de Yuuri. Décidemment, il avait sous-estimé énormément le jeune prince Mazoku. Jamais il n'aurait cru le voir aller si loin. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point il était bon acteur.

Il savait que Shibuya aimait Wolfram mais il voyait clairement que son ami commençait à s'en rendre compte, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Yuuri est quelqu'un de très difficile. N'étant pas de Shin Makoku, il n'accepterait pas avec facilité son amour pour Wolfram, qui est un homme. Il le savait, un jour sa gentillesse le perdra, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait coupable, car c'était quand même Shinou, qui avait déclenché tout cela.

Ils arrivèrent aux sources.

_Wolfram est devant moi, à moitié nu. Arborant son torse blanc sans aucune cicatrise pour déranger sa peau qui devait être douce. Ses muscles que l'on voyait clairement mais qui ne dérangeait en rien la perfection de ses formes, ajoutaient à son charme. Il était beau. Je n'avais jamais cessé de le penser. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que visible. _

_Il s'amuse avec l'eau d'un air amusé qui lui donnait un air enfantin très touchant. Je me trouvais devant lui aussi et lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Murata. Il le taquinait, s'approchant de lui et lui touchant la peau à mon grand damne alors que mon ancien meilleur ami rougissait. Je fermai les yeux pour éviter de voir, mais les mots quant à eux, arrivaient toujours à mes oreilles._

Ken-chan, doucement, voyons, Ken.

_Je plongeai sous l'eau pour ne plus entendre. Mais je sentais leur présence et ne trouvant aucun moyen de l'atténuer, je sortis. _

_Yuuri est devant moi, à moitié nu. Arborant son torse bronzé sans aucune cicatrise pour déranger sa peau qui devait être douce. Ses muscles que l'on voyait clairement mais qui ne dérangeait en rien la perfection de ses formes, ajoutaient à son charme. Il était beau. Je n'avais jamais cessé de le penser. Mais maintenant, c'était plus que visible. _

_Il regardait dans ma direction. Son regard était à la fois illuminé et déprimé. Je montrai alors toute l'affection que je pouvais posséder à Murata qui ne pouvait que rentrer dans mon jeu. Je savais que j'exagérais, il me l'a lui-même dit quelques minutes plutôt. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, j'y éprouvais un plaisir sadique. J'aimais Yuuri et je désirais qu'il souffre pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il m'avait fait subir mais je voulais en même temps l'apaiser et ça, je ne pouvais le faire qu'en le prenant dans mes bras. Et il me fallait continuer pour qu'on en arrive là. _

_Je sentais que ça allait très mal finir. L'attitude de Sir Von Bielefeld dépassait les bornes. Je ne pouvais que faire ce qu'il attendait de moi. je savais qu'il souffrait c'était en partie parce que je ne voulais voir ni lui ni Yuuri souffrir que j'ai décidé de les aider mais aussi pour réparer les erreurs de Shinou. Je savais que ça n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Ce devait se produire un jour ou l'autre, il avait juste accéléré les choses avant de les laisser empirer d'avantages. J'avais beau être le grand sage de Shin Makoku, je me sentais un peu dépassé. Ces deux-là n'était pas facile. Mais personne ne pouvait les aider. Ce problème ne pouvait être réglé que par eux même._

Yuuri s'était enfui loin d'eux, se cachant dans les jardins. Il voulait demeurer seul. Il savait pourquoi il était dans cet état. Il savait, mais c'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait être possible. Il devait être quelqu'un d'anormal. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de Wolfram. Mais le pire était qu'avec son entrée dans l'adolescence, il avait des besoins jamais ressenti auparavant. A peine Wolfram se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui qu'il sentait le désir de lui sauter dessus le submerger puis l'embraser l'obligeant à quitter la salle. Il devenait pour lui de plus en plus difficile de se retenir. Oui, il l'aimait, il l'aimait à la folie et peu à peu il le sentait s'y entraîner. Il ne pouvait pas avoir Wolfram. Il était un homme et il appartenait à Murata, qui bien qu'il soit homme, ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme lui ? Pourquoi dois-je avoir ses principes qui me pourrissent la vie ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement accepter mon amour pour Wolfram ? Non, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas. J'étais condamné. Je devais m'éloigner de lui et si c'est impossible l'éloigner de moi. Il n'y avait que cette solution._

Soudain, son oreille se dressa. Cette odeur qu'il pouvait reconnaître n'importe où, s'approchait de lui, cette bonne odeur de printemps que seul Wolfram dégageait.

--

_**Comme vous l'avez sûrement tous deviner, Murata fait tout ça pour aider Wolfram et réparer ses erreurs. Nos deux tourtereaux savent désormais qu'ils éprouvent de l'amour pour leur vis-à-vis. Ils apprennent le goût de la douleur de l'amour et ils savent à quel point ça fait souffrir.**_

_**Que va-t-il se passer désormais entre eux ? Yuuri va-t-il fuir ? Assumer ? Ou faire semblant comme d'habitude de ne rien comprendre ? Quelle ampleur le complot dirigé contre Yuuri et ses partisans va-t-il prendre ?**_

_**Réponse dans le prochain chapitre **_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**9 Déclaration, rejet, à cause de toi **_

_**Ça promet !**_

**Une remarque ? Un avis ? Une constatation ? Quelques réponses aux questions ? **

**Appuyez sur le petit bouton à gauche, tout en bas. Il n'attend que ça !**

**A très bientôt mes ours-abeille.**


	10. déclaration, rejet, à cause de toi

Disclaimer : Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les -- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Mes très chers ours abeilles,**

**Je suis désolé du retard. Mon ordinateur est en panne et avec l'été et le voyage, je n'ai pas pu le régler. J'espère que ça valait l'attente. Amusez-vous bien et laissez vos impression.**

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Sscomplexe : **Tu vas être fixé. Merci pour la reviews. J'espère que ça valait l'attente. Je n'aime pas les drames alors, ne t'inquiète pas.

**cloclo neechan : **La voilà la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements, c'est boostant.

**ninou123 : **Tu ne vas pas attendre plus longtemps celui qui va être rejeté est…et il le sera par…plus bas les réponses. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour tes reviews. Je me répète aussi mais ça fait plaisir.

**Dita25 :** Le voilà le nouveau chapitre. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Cha-chan : **On le sait tous que Yuuri est une mauviette et il le prouve. Peut-être que ton pressentiment est fondé. Merci de toujours suivre. J'espère que je déçois pas.

**Taylove : **Merci. Aussi court soit-il, un encouragement reste un encouragement. Désolée pour l'attente.

**Kainou : **Merci beaucoup.

**Arala87 : **C'est très gentil. Il n'y a pas mieux pour quelqu'un qui écrit que de voir les lecteurs, ne serait-ce qu'un seul, satisfait. Merci.

**Sugoi-chan desu : **Il n'y a que ce boulet de Yuuri pour ne pas se rendre à l'évidence. Merci pour la reviews. Je ne cesserais jamais de le dire et le redire. Ça fait trop plaisir.

**Egwene : **Il faut le comprendre aussi. Ce n'est pas facile de passer outre ses principes. Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'écrire ce moment. Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Mow-chan : **Une nouvelle lectrice, c'est comme un nouveau cadeau d'anniversaire. Merci pour tes encouragements comme pour tes remarques. Des fois, je fais exprès la répétition, l'utilisant en tant que figure de style, mais dans la phrase que tu as relevée, je n'avais pas fait attention. Merci !

**Fantasy115 : **Comme je l'ai dit à Mow-chan, c'est toujours plaisant de voir une nouvelle lectrice. En ce qui concerne le résumé. Je l'ai changé y ajoutant une pointe comique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? C'est en attendant d'en trouver un sérieux et attirant. Merci pour la reviews. En fait, je ne pense pas que j'introduirai Saralegui dans cette fic, mais qui sait...

**Action ! **

--

**9****ème**** chapitre :**

**Déclaration, rejet, à cause de toi**

Son odeur, les bruits de ses pas à la musique si agréable, Wolfram s'approchait tout doucement des jardins, ne supportant plus la chaleur des sources, et voulant un coin tranquille pour réfléchir à sa situation actuelle lorsqu'il pénétra à l'endroit qu'il jugea propice avant de sentir cette odeur qui l'enivrait, cette respiration qu'il connaissait par coeur. Son regard se tourna et croisa celui de Yuuri. Son cœur s'accéléra mais il continua à parler, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire :

- **V**otre majesté, excusez-moi, je croyais que nul ne se trouvait dans cet endroit.

Et avec la même vitesse qu'il avait fait son apparition, il comptait rebrousser chemin.

- **C**'est Yuuri, s'écria la voix calme du Maoh, une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Pour toi, c'est Yuuri.

- **M**ais enfin majesté…

- **Y**uuri, l'interrompit ce dernier.

- **B**ien. Excusez-moi Yuuri.

- **R**este.

Le cœur de Wolfram battait à cent à l'heure. Son Yuuri venait de lui demander de rester. Désirait-il…non, c'était trop beau.

- **S**'il te plaît, Wolfram, reste.

Il s'approcha alors, et s'assit à côté du Maoh. Ils restèrent silencieux, savourant pleinement leur présence chacun à côté de l'autre. Quelques minutes passèrent quand enfin, Yuuri décida de rompre le silence :

- **Ç**a se passe bien avec Murata ?

- **K**en-chan est génial, répondit Wolfram avec sa voix habituelle, il m'aime et c'est réciproque et je crois que j'ai enfin atteint le bonheur.

- **J**e suis content pour toi. Enfin pour vous deux.

- **M**erci, votre…Yuuri. J'espérais avoir votre bénédiction. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir gagné un jour les faveurs du grand sage. Sans Maryoku, j'aurais eu besoin de quelqu'un de très fort pour me protéger et vous savez…

- **T**u peux me tutoyer.

- **N**on, déjà que je vous appelle par votre prénom, je ne peux pas…

- **S**'il te plaît.

- **B**ien.

Le silence reprit.

- **T**u réussis à te débrouiller sans Maryoku ?

- **J**e crois. Sir Weller n'a pas de Maryoku non plus et pourtant il est fort. Si je travaille bien, je pourrais atteindre son niveau.

- **E**t tu seras capable de protéger ton fiancé.

- **P**as seulement Ken-chan mais toi aussi.

- **M**ais ce n'est pas ce qui te préoccupe.

Wolfram sentit son cœur se resserrer.

- **C**'est faux, tu es mon roi, Yuuri et je t'ai juré fidélité.

- **F**idélité, hein ?!

Il baissa la tête.

- **J**e ne supporte pas ça. Murmura-t-il.

- **P**ardon ?

- **J**e ne supporte pas ça ! s'écria-t-il.

- **Q**u'y a-t-il ?

- **J**e ne supporte pas que tu réduises notre relation à ça. Comme si le temps que tu as passé avec moi n'avait jamais existé. Je ne suis même plus un souvenir pour toi, je ne suis que ton roi. Si tu me détestais, au moins je saurai que j'existe pour toi, mais toi, tu fais comme si je n'étais rien, absolument rien.

- **Y**uuri…

- **J**e me demande ce que j'ai fait pour mériter cette indifférence. Pourquoi tu me fais ça Wolfram, pourquoi ?

- **M**ais…

- **T**u aimes Murata, d'accord, mais ne me néglige pas ainsi.

- **C**e n'est pas…

- **C**'est toi qui as voulu rompre avec moi.

- **C**'était parce que tu le désirais, Yuuri !

- **Q**uoi ?

- **C**'est seulement parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi, s'écria Wolfram se relevant brutalement. C'est parce que tu ne te conduisais pas avec moi comme avec une personne ayant des sentiments. Tu ne cessais de sourire aux autres, leur donnant plus d'importances que moi, j'avais fini par l'accepter par amour pour toi, pensant que même si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu me respectais, tu respectais le lien qui nous liait. Mais je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tord. Ton respect était le dernier espoir qui me permettait de m'accrocher, de supporter, alors que toi, sans aucun scrupule, tu m'as trompé. Tu as embrassé cette fille alors qu'on était encore fiancé. J'étais surpris en voyant que tu avais aussi peu de considération pour moi.

- **W**olfram.

- **J**e t'aimais mais je ne pouvais te permettre de te moquer de moi. Je voulais mourir.

- **T**u…tu m'aimais.

- **O**ui ! Je t'aimais, je t'aime Yuuri et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort car je ne peux aimer une autre personne après toi, mais toi tu sembles ne pas t'en soucier, s'écria-t-il. Tout ce que j'ai fait, m'habiller en fille, sourire, danser, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour te montrer ce côté en moi que tu ne connaissais pas. J'ai accepté la demande de son altesse pour toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi et toi seul. Pour que tu me reviennes, pour que tu comprennes que je ne te rends pas indifférent. Je le sais, je le sens. La façon avec laquelle tu me dévores des yeux, le tremblement de tes lèvres, de ton corps, ils parlent pour toi, Yuuri.

Yuuri regardait Wolfram surpris. Il l'aimait. Wolfram l'aimait. Il se sentait tellement heureux, tellement que pendant une fraction de seconde, il oublia le fait que le jeune blond était un homme, chose qui revint une fois la surprise passée.

Il baissa la tête :

- **C**'est faux !

- **C**o…comment ?

- **J**e suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Wolfram, je ne peux pas te donner de faux espoirs. Sa voix qui se voulait ferme, trembla à tel point qu'elle n'échappa pas au blond.

- **A**rrête de te mentir à toi-même Yuuri, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à te faire souffrir inutilement, à me faire souffrir ?

- **Ç**a ne se peut pas, c'est impossible.

- **M**ais Yuuri, je t'aime, affirma-t-il en s'approchant en tremblant, je t'aime, continua-t-il en prenant les mains frissonnants du Maoh entre les siennes, je t'aime comme il est interdit d'aimer, je t'aime à tel point que je me sens n'être rien à tes côtés. Je t'aime à la folie.

- **W**olfram, arrête, s'il te plaît.

- **N**on ! Arrête de t'aveugler bêtement. Tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit de ma vie et qui seras sûrement le seul à qui je le dirais.

- **T**u as tord !

- **Y**uuri, je sais ce que je ressens et je sais que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti et que je ne ressentirais jamais pour personne d'autre. Pour toi, j'ai porté une robe, pour toi, j'ai agi comme une fille, pour toi je me suis abaissé, pour toi je suis à genou devant toi te priant d'accepter mon amour car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien Yuuri, sans toi, je n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister. Je t'en prie. Ne me repousse pas, dit-il la voix se cassant devant l'émotion. Ne me repousse pas. Par pitié. Je t'aime à en mourir Yuuri. Je t'aime tellement que…

- **C**'est impossible, murmura Yuuri, tu ne peux pas. C'est impossible.

Wolfram se releva, choqué, en colère, les poings serrés.

- **I**mpossible ? Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il. C'est toi qui réduis notre relation à n'importe quoi. Que veux-tu au juste, Yuuri ? Pour qui me prends-tu donc, tu n'es qu'un…qu'un…boulet.

Et il s'en alla. Inconsciemment, le Maoh rattrapa le prince Mazoku par le poignet de la main :

- **W**olfram !

Ce dernier se retourna, fixant avec ses émeraudes larmoyantes les onyx désespérés de son vis-à-vis, puis tout d'un coup, les larmes qu'il avait essayées en vain de retenir, inondèrent son visage sous le regard du Maoh. Se sentant soudain faible, il retira brusquement son poignet de l'emprise de Yuuri et s'éloigna à pas pressants, laissant derrière lui, le jeune brun plus abattu que jamais.

En chemin, il croisa Murata qui ne fit aucun commentaire le laissant partir. Il appréciait la discrétion de ce dernier qui pouvait par moment, se rendre invisible pour le bien d'autrui. Il l'appréciait même beaucoup. Il savait que maintenant, plus que jamais, il aurait besoin de son soutien, sinon, il finira par se briser définitivement et ne plus pouvoir se relever.

--_**Murata**_--

Allongé dans le lit à côté de moi, je regardais Sir Von Bielefeld. Il ne voulait rien montrer de sa tristesse, mais je savais ce qu'il ressentait.

- **S**ir…

- **T**aisez-vous s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de dormir.

- **E**xcusez-moi, je le sais mais je voulais vous dire quelque chose.

Il ne répondit pas et je pris ça pour un oui.

- **S**hibuya est un idiot, nous le savons tous les deux, mais un idiot têtu qui a des principes, et c'est ce qui fait son charme, c'est pour ça que vous l'aimez. Il vous aime, ce n'est un mystère pour personne, même Shibuya s'en est rendu compte mais si vous continuez sur cette voie, il n'en résultera rien de bon. Je vous assure. Shibuya est en train de se briser. Dans peu de temps, il ne restera plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il perdra toute envie de vivre. Il dépérira petit à petit et ça sera autant de votre faute que la sienne.

Il se retourna me foudroyant d'un regard noir que j'encaissais.

- **N**e vous mettez pas dans cet état. Je veux juste vous dire que vous avez votre part de responsabilité. Je sais que votre amour pour Shibuya est profond. C'est le meilleur moment pour vous de le montrer. Montrez à Shibuya que même s'il vous a rejeté vous vous accrochez toujours à lui. Faîtes lui savoir avec véhémence que ce ne sont pas quelques idéaux qui vont vous arrêter. Vous êtes un prince Mazoku, qui plus est un ancien soldat. Montrez à Shibuya que votre détermination fera rompre la sienne.

Une fois mon discours achevé, les yeux de Sir Von Bielefeld s'adoucirent, il resta un long moment à me regarder sans vraiment me voir puis, se leva de sa place, resta un moment immobile, puis murmura un merci à peine perceptible que je crus d'abord avoir rêver. Il sortit.

Il avait sans doute besoin de réfléchir. Je le comprenais. Je me demandais quelle décision allait-il prendre. Mais maintenant Shinou, je ne crois pas que tu risques de t'ennuyer. La prochaine fois que ça t'arrivera, appelle-moi au lieu de créer un scandale.

--_**Wolfram**_--

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**__**  
**__Je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que tu as faites_

Yuuri.

_**I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery**__**  
**__Je ne laisserai pas mon coeur me causer une telle misère_

Par ta faute.

_**I will not break the way you did**__**  
**__Je ne me briserai pas comme tu l'as fait_

Parce que je t'aime.

_**you fell so hard**_

_tu es tombé si durement_

Parce que je suis un homme.

_**I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far**_

_J'ai appris de la plus dure des façon, de ne jamais aller aussi loin_

Parce que maintenant, par ma faute, c'est toi qui souffre.

_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__À cause de toi, Je ne m'égare jamais loin du trottoir_

Car je reste toujours près de toi, dans le chemin que tu m'as tracé.

_**Because of you**__**, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt**_

_À cause de toi, j'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre pour ne pas être pas blessée_

Maintenant, c'est moi qui te blesses avant que tu ne le fasses de nouveau._**  
**_

_**Because of you,**_ _**I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me  
**__À cause de toi, je trouve ça difficile de faire confiance pas seulement à moi-même, mais aussi à tous les autres autour de moi_

toi qui m'as trompé, qui m'as blessé, qui m'as appris à douter.

_**Because of you,**_ _**I am afraid**__**  
**__À cause de toi, J'ai peur_

de te perdre._**  
**_

_**I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out**__**  
**__Je perds mon chemin, Et ça ne prends jamais longtemps avant que tu me retrouves_

Parce que tu m'aimes.

_**I cann**__**ot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_

_Je ne peux pas pleurer, Parce que je sais que c'est de la faiblesse à tes yeux_

Mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?_**  
**_

_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life**__**  
**__Je suis forcée de faire semblant, un sourire, un rire, Chaque jour de ma vie_

Pour ne pas que tu devines mes pensées, mes sentiments, ma faiblesse.

_**My heart can't possibly break, w**__**hen it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_Mon coeur ne peut se briser, Puisqu'il n'était pas entier pour commencer_

Car, tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance d'espérer.

--_**Yuuri**_--

_**I watched you die  
**__Je t'ai vu mourir_

Parce que tu ne désirais plus vivre.

_**I heard you cry**__**  
**__Je t'ai entendu pleurer_

Par ma faute.

_**Every night in your sleep**__**  
**__Chaque nuit dans ton sommeil_

Peut-être tu pleures encore.

_**I was so young**__**  
**__J'étais tellement jeune_

Et inexpérimenté.

_**You should have known better than to lean on me**__**  
**__Tu aurais du savoir que tu ne pouvais pas te fier à moi_

Car tu es un homme et j'en suis un autre.

_**You never thought of anyone else**__**  
**__Tu n'as jamais pensé aux autres_

Profitant de lui, comme de moi. ne pensant qu'à tes désires.

_**You just saw your pain**__**  
**__Tu ne voyais que ta douleur_

Sans te soucier de celle que tu me causais.

_**And now I cry in the middle of the night**__**  
**__Et maintenant je pleure dans le milieu de la nuit_

Là où tu m'as laissé.

_**Over the same damn thing**_

_Pour la même maudite affaire_

Celle qui nous lie et qui nous sépare._**  
**_

_**Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk**__**  
**__À cause de toi, Je ne m'égare jamais loin du trottoir_

Car j'ai toujours peur de m'éloigner et ne plus revenir.

_**Because of you**__**, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt**_

_À cause de toi, j'ai appris à jouer de manière sûre pour ne pas être pas blessée_

Parce que je suis victime de mes sentiments envers toi._**  
**_

_**Because of you, **__**I tried my hardest just to forget everything**_

_À cause de toi, j'ai essayé avec dureté seulement pour tout oublier _

Oublier à quel point je t'aime._**  
**_

_**Because of you, **__**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_

_À cause de toi, je ne sais pas comment faire entrer quelqu'un d'autre_

Dans ma vie, je ne pense qu'à toi.

_**  
**__**Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_

_À cause de toi, j'ai honte de ma vie parce qu'elle est vide__**  
**_

Sans toi.

_**Because of you**__**, I am afraid**_

_À cause de toi, j'ai peur_

de sombrer sans jamais me relever._**  
**_

--_**Yuuri/Wolfram**_--

_**  
Because of you.**_

_À cause de toi._

Je t'aime.__

--

**Petite précision : Wolfram chante le premier, puis c'est Yuuri, puis, ils prononcent la dernière phrase ensemble.**

_**Wolfram s'est déclaré, il s'est abaissé à tel point qu'il pourrait en détester Yuuri. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant, les relations vont-elles aller en se compliquant ou le contraire ? Ils s'aiment mais à cause de quelques principes, ils ne pouvait pas être ensemble ? Que va-t-il se passer ? **_

_**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre**_

_**Prochain chapitre :**_

_**10 mettre le point, changement, nouvelle sensation.**_

_**Ça promet ! (et plus que vous ne le croyez !)**_

**Alors, satisfaits ? Pas encore ? Vous voulez plus, moins, une rupture peut-être, un abandon ? J'ai besoin des reviews pour savoir ! un petit geste pour m'éclairer sur vos avis, vos attentes et vos critiques.**

**J'ai changé le **_**résumé**_**, vous en pensez quoi ? (hihihi)**


	11. mettre le point, changement

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les ---- montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Mes très chers ours abeilles :**

**Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné la fic au contraire, merci pour ceux qui ont proposés de la continuer mais c'est inutile, je suis de retour.**

**Et bien, c'est quoi son excuse cette fois, vous allez demandé, c'est la même que la dernière fois. MON ORDI EST POURRI ! alors, pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'en ai acheté un autre + une clé USB au cas où ! Jamais eu l'occasion de le faire plus tôt. **

**Et puis, pour ne pas arranger les choses, j'au eu mon bac cette année et j'ai du me battre après avec les concours, c'était épuisant et ça prenait tout mon temps !**

**Merci de me soutenir !**

**Sinon, je souhaite que ce chapitre vous satisfera et me fera pardonnée !**

**Réponse aux reviews anonyme :**

**: **t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter. Yuuri est têtu et boulet, j'essaie de rester fidèle à son image un maximum possible parce que je ne pense pas qu'il puisse accepter facilement quelque chose auquel il n'est pas du tout habitué. Mais il faut bien qu'il bouge, je me demande aussi quand est-ce qu'il va le faire ? (je rigole) Sinon, merci pour la review ! ça fait plaisir !

**sugoi-chan desu : **ah les films disney et les comédies musicales ! c'est tout un monde, j'ai eu du mal à trouver la chanson qui concordait parfaitement bien mais celle là me semblait parfaite, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu !

**Action !**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10****ème**** chapitre :**

**mettre le point, changement, nouvelle sensation**

Conrad avait quitté le château de Caloria à l'aube. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment mais avait décidé de mettre la vie de yuuri entre les mains de Wolfram, car il avait confiance en lui, en son amour pour yuuri qui a fait de lui un être plus fort que lui à son âge. Il respectait le courage de son frère, l'admirait pour sa motivation et sa détermination, il croyait en lui et il pensait que son frère méritait le bonheur.

Les progrès qu'il avait fait en si peu de temps l'avaient impressionnés. Quand il pensait que son frère avait réussi à le désarmer deux alors qu'il avait utilisé plus de la moitié de sa force, il a senti la fierté le submerger plus qu'autre chose. Il pouvait lui faire confiance pour protéger Yuuri, il était sûr qu'avec lui, il était en sécurité.

Il accéléra le galop de son cheval. Il avait rendez-vous avec Yozak. Il avait réussi à infiltrer la base des traîtres, et l'état s'aggravait. Il savait que cela devenait plus urgent, pour pouvoir les contrer, il lui fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Quand il arriva à la forêt, il arrêta son cheval et mis pied à terre. Il attendit longtemps avant qu'un bruit de buisson ne lui fit dégainer son épée :

_ **R**engaine ton épée mon ange, ce n'est que moi !

_ **T**u es en retard ! répondit-il sèchement.

_ **D**ésolé mon a…enfin, mon capitaine, je n'ai pas réussi à faire plus vite que ça.

_ **C**e n'est pas grave, j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir arriver, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai reçu ta lettre, elle ne semblait présager rien de bon, Yozak !

_ **J**e m'étais oublié à te contempler mon ange.

_ **Y**ozak !

_ **L**e travail, toujours le travail, tu ne penses décidemment qu'à ça.

_ **E**t je t'ai rarement vu aussi négligent avec lui. Répliqua-t-il fronçant ses sourcils. C'est toi qui n'y penses pas assez !

_ **J**e ne peux pas y penser tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je désire de toi, au moins une fois.

_ **E**t une fois obtenu, tu feras quoi ? Ne sois pas si puéril, Yozak. Nous sommes dans une période critique, je ne t'apprends rien ! Yuuri…

_ **E**ncore le gamin, répliqua-t-il !

_ **T**u es allé trop loin, Yozak, répliqua Conrad dégainant son épée, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir me faire perdre mon calme à chacune de nos rencontre mais delà à t'en prendre à Yuuri.

_ **A** qui la faute, s'écria Yozak agacé. Si tu m'accordais ne serait-ce que le un dixième de l'affection que tu lui portes, on n'en serait pas là maintenant ! tu sais, je doute et j'ai parfaitement raison à te voir !

_ **Q**ue veux-tu ?

_ **T**oi ! Est-ce que c'est trop te demander ?

_ **N**e t'ai-je as dit t'aimer ?

_ **L**e dire c'est une chose, le prouver en es une autre ! Tu n'arrives pas à me comprendre, je suis désespéré.

_ **J**e ne sais plus quoi penser moi aussi. Je crois que j'ai eu tord de me déclarer.

_ **T**u regrettes tes paroles ?

_ **J**e ne sais plus. Je t'aime, de cela je suis sûre mais j'aurais dû garder mes sentiments pour moi-même. J'aurais moins souffert.

_ **T**u souffres ? Je me demande ce qu'on dirait de moi si tu souffrais. A cause de ton comportement distant, je ne sais plus quoi penser alors que toi, au moins, tu sais que je t'aime.

_ **J**e ne sais rien au contraire. J'ignore ce que tu veux de moi. s'il n'y a que mon corps qui t'intéresse, je préférerais mourir plutôt que recevoir ce genre d'amour de ta part, mais si c'est le véritable amour que tu éprouvais pour moi, tu ne me persécuterais pas ainsi.

_ **T**u as tord, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime que j'insiste de cette façon. J'ai peur de te voir me quitter. J'ai peur que tu t'éloignes de moi et j'ai envie de sentir ton corps contre le mien, il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela, bien au contraire.

_ **J**e ne pourrais pas te satisfaire maintenant, pour notre première fois, je veux que ce soit parfait.

_ **P**arfait ? Dans peu de temps, tu me diras « Yozak, pas avant le mariage ».

A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il les regretta aussitôt devant le regard froid que lui lançait son vis-à-vis.

_ **C**onrad, je…

Conrad s'approchait lentement sans détourner son regard de lui, le foudroyant toujours, puis une voix étonnement calme franchit ses lèvres crispées :

_ **P**ourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je me trouve dans le même état que toi, que j'en meurs d'envie autant que toi et que ma conscience m'indique d'attendre. Le problème actuel mérite toute notre attention. Je suis tout aussi frustré que toi et tu joues les égoïstes à ne penser qu'à toi-même. Oui, moi aussi, je te veux, moi aussi je veux sentir ta chaleur contre ma peau. Alors, arrête de faire comme si tu étais la seule victime. Je prends sur moi pour résister, pour ne pas craquer et toi, tu ne fais que m'allumer à chacune de nos rencontres, à faire augmenter le désir qui sommeil en moi.

Avec violence, le châtain plaqua le roux contre un arbre, tenant d'une main ferme les deux poignets de Yozak au-dessus de sa tête, pressant son genou dans son bas-ventre, lui tirant des gémissements, il fixa ses yeux dans le bleu de son vis-à-vis :

**_ Ç**a te plaît peut-être de me faire perdre mon calme, mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin le plus maintenant, évite de me détourner de ma mission, Yozak. Si tu t'avères être plus une gêne qu'une aide, je te supprimerais de mon chemin, mon cœur.

Puis, le lâchant brutalement, il remonta à cheval.

_ **M**ontre-moi le chemin de la base. Tu m'expliqueras ce que je dois savoir en route.

Yozak se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sentant au fond de lui que ce qui arrivait était de sa faute. Il savait comment son capitaine devenait quand on le mettait à bout. Il le savait car il l'avait vu prendre très souvent cet air quand il était avec les ennemis, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé l'utilisant avec lui. Il comprenait pourquoi plusieurs personnes craignaient son capitaine. Reprenant l'équilibre sur ses jambes avec peine, il se releva, hochant légèrement la tête, et se mit avec tous les efforts du monde sur son cheval, sans aucune objection.

------------

Le matin. Yuuri ne se rendait même pas compte du temps qui avait passé tellement sa nuit avait été baignée de larmes. Il se leva, ne sachant pas quelle heure il était. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il était à peine huit heures du matin et comme il le craignait, il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se releva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui lui était destinée, à lui et à ses deux compagnons. Il pria pour n'y trouver personne. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il n'avait même pas faim. Mais ses pas le dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où se trouvait Murata.

_ **B**onjour Shibuya, dit-il en souriant comme à son habitude.

Yuuri lui jeta un regard furtif. Murata, savait-il ce que faisait Wolfram ? Etait-il conscient des vrais sentiments du jeune blond ? il ne le savait pas. Il lui rendit son salut essayant de sourire.

Il s'assit et silencieusement, il commença à manger, tout doucement, mangeant très peu et mâchant longtemps. Murata ne pensait pas l'interrompre. Il mangeait à son tour. Il comprenait parfaitement son ami et espérait que tout allait s'arranger. Il avait laissé Wolfram endormi. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis la veille, il ne savait pas alors ce qu'il comptait faire. Apprenant à mieux connaître le prince Mazoku, ce fut avec une étrange peur qu'il attendait sa venue.

A neuf heures, il entra dans la pièce. Il était beau, comme à son habitude, les cheveux tenus par un ruban bleu laissé négligemment sur son épaule, habillé avec recherche. Il salua respectueusement Murata, exprimant clairement qu'il venait de mettre fin à sa petite mascarade. Puis s'approchant de Yuuri, il s'assit à ses côtés, et lui prenant la main, la porta à ses lèvres. A la douceur de ce contact, Yuuri sursauta et retira brusquement sa main, en rougissant.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? a quoi tu joues ?_

_ **B**onjour, Yuuri, dit-il, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

_Une bonne nuit ?Comment aurais-je pu ?_

Wolfram, installé comme il le désirait, se mit à observer inlassablement son Yuuri. Il était beau. Et gêné, il l'était encore plus. Il l'observait avec délice. Il l'aimait et maintenant il était au courant de ses sentiments. Qu'il les assume alors !

Yuuri sentait le regard de Wolfram sur lui. Il se sentait embarrassé. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Il l'aimait, peut-être, mais il avait cru être clair. En le voyant pleurer alors qu'une arme invisible traversait lentement son cœur, il avait cru que Wolfram avait compris son rejet.

_ **P**ourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix lasse.

_ **P**arce que je t'aime et je te trouve beau.

Il rougit violemment.

_ **N**e te moque pas de moi !

_ **J**e ne me moque pas de toi. Je te regarde parce qu'il n'y a que toi que je veux regarder.

En colère, Yuuri se releva et sortit de la salle.

Wolfram et Murata demeurèrent seuls, se regardant :

_ **A**lors, c'est comme ça que vous avez décidé d'agir Sir Von Bielefeld.

_ **O**ui votre altesse. J'aime Yuuri et il le sait maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse comme si notre conversation d'hier n'était qu'un rêve.

_ **V**ous croyez que c'est la meilleur manière d'agir ?

_ **M**ieux que de me replier sur moi-même, c'est vous-même qui l'avait dit.

_ **J**e ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne chose. Cela va blesser Shibuya beaucoup plus que votre indifférence. Il saura que l'être qu'il aime l'aime autant, sinon plus que lui et qu'il est incapable de répondre à ses ardeurs.

_ **V**ous savez votre altesse. On m'a souvent traité d'égoïste alors qu'en réalité, je ne le suis pas. Mais en amour, je le deviens. J'en ai assez de souffrir alors que Yuuri m'aime. Cette séparation n'a aucune raison d'exister. Il doit arrêter de jouer les enfants. Qu'il assume son amour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il souffre que je dois en faire autant. Il est peut-être masochiste, mais je ne le suis pas moi. et j'aime Yuuri à la folie, et je n'aime pas le voir se détruire petit à petit. Je veux ravoir mon Yuuri à mes côtés, traitez-moi de tout ce que vous voulez, si l'envie vous prend, mais je ne suis rien sans Yuuri. Je me sens tellement insignifiant que je désire mourir. Yuuri est mon oxygène, si je l'abandonne, j'abandonnerai ma vie. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez comprendre ce que je ressens, blâmez-moi autant que vous le voulez, mais je…je ne peux simplement pas l'abandonner.

_ **V**ous vous méprenez, sir Von Bielefeld, je suis exactement comme vous. Je vous comprends plus que vous ne semblez le croire. J'ai seulement eu plus de chance que vous.

_ **V**ous voulez dire que…

_ **J**'ai vécu plusieurs siècle, ne croyez pas que mon cœur ne m'a pas trompé une ou deux fois, mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel. Je vous soutiendrai toujours, mais soyez prudent, gardez toujours un œil sur Shibuya. Son état émotionnel le fragilise, j'ai peur qu'il ne se brise.

_ **N**e vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerai de le protéger.

Il se releva :

_ **V**ous n'avez pas touché à votre assiette, remarqua le grand sage.

_ **J**e n'ai pas faim. Je ne crois pas être en humeur de manger. Excusez-moi.

Yuuri s'enferma dans sa chambre, il ne reconnaissait plus Wolfram. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'obstinait à vouloir le torturer. Il se jeta dans son lit, sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, quand deux coups brefs furent tapés à la porte. Il effaça les larmes qui s'apprêtaient à rouler sur ses joues :

_ **E**ntrez, s'écria-t-il, modifiant sa voix la rendant ferme.

Wolfram ouvrit la porte, et doucement la referma derrière lui.

_ **Y**uuri…

l'interpellé sursauta légèrement alors qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était le jeune blond qui avait frappé à la porte. Il ne répondit rien.

_ **T**u te sens bien ? J'étais inquiet quand tu es parti.

Prenant sur lui, il s'assit sur son lit, et le regarda, ramassant tout son courage pour sourire :

_ **O**ui, merci de t'en inquiéter.

_ **C**'est normal. J'ai peur pour toi.

_ **P**ourquoi tu me dis ça, Wolfram ?

_ **T**e dire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et s'asseyant à côté de Yuuri.

_ **P**ourquoi tu parles avec moi de cette manière ?

Le jeune blond posa sa main sur celle du Maoh :

_ **P**arce que je t'aime.

_ **J**e croyais avoir été clair, Wolfram. Continua-t-il la voix de plus en plus éteinte.

_ **S**ur tes sentiments Yuuri, tu ne peux pas l'être sur les miens.

_ **T**u t'abaisserais à courir après quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de toi ?

_ **S**i ce quelqu'un est toi, oui !

_ **A**rrête, s'écria-t-il, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes, ça ne se peut pas.

Wolfram souleva sa main, et de son index, il effaça les larmes des joues de l'élu de son cœur :

_ **J**e t'aime Yuuri, tu auras beau faire ce que tu voudras, je ne céderai pas, je ne te lâcherai pas. Je t'aime au point de ne pas pouvoir vivre sans toi.

_ **C**'est faux. Tu vis dans le mensonge Wolfram, tu ne peux pas m'aimer, ce n'est pas possible.

_ **M**ais…

_ **A**rrête s'il te plaît. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler. J'en ai assez que tu joues ainsi avec mes sentiments.

_ **M**ais de quoi tu parles Yuuri, est-ce que j'ai l'air de jouer ?

_ **N**e dis pas m'aimer, car c'est impossible ! je suis un homme et tu en es un aussi et tu ne peux m'aimer, tu ne peux éprouver pour moi que de l'amitié.

Wolfram, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, prit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis violemment dans l'espoir de le faire taire, ne supportant plus de l'entendre parler de cette manière. Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait qu'une fois le contact établi. C'était son premier baiser. Il ignorait que ce pouvait être aussi euphorique, enivrant. D'une simple caresse de ses lèvres, il se sentit atteindre le bonheur. Radoucit par cette chaleur apaisante, il ferma les yeux alors que son baiser devenait doux et tendre. Yuuri ne réagissait pas, il le savait dépassé, il l'était lui aussi. Finalement, avec peine, il se sépara des lèvres du Maoh.

_ **S**i je n'éprouvais que de l'amitié pour toi, Yuuri. Est-ce que je ferais ça ?

Le roi Mazoku, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, regardait le jeune blond avec un étonnement non dissimulé. Puis, tenant son cœur d'une main et ses lèvres de l'autre, il se leva de son lit et sortit en courant.

_Il m'a embrassé. Mon cœur bat tellement vite. J'aurais tellement aimé que son baiser ne me fasse pas réagir mais je sais désormais avec certitude que j'aime Wolfram. Son baiser a mis mes joues en feux alors qu'il n'y avait que nos lèvres qui avaient été touchés, que ce serait-il passé si ça avait été approfondi ?_

_le baiser avec Kagi n'avait aucune relation avec celui-là. Je croyais avoir ressenti quelque chose, mais c'était tellement fade. Il était peut-être doux, mais je ne me sentais pas brûler, je ne voulais pas m'enfuir et à la fois me jeter dans ses bras comme je désire retourner me jeter dans ceux de Wolfram pour ressentir cette sensation à nouveau. Mais…Yuuri, cela suffit. Je ne peux pas ressentir ça, je ne dois pas, il ne faut pas. C'est impossible !_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------wolfram----------

Je l'ai embrassé. Je viens d'embrasser mon Yuuri et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je me sens brûlant. Je me sens tellement heureux. Je l'aime à un tel point que…mais, il vient de s'enfuir. Je ne dois pas le laisser partir. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Il est bien capable de mettre l'évènement dans le compte de simple rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais parce que Wolfram est un homme et qu'il ne peut pas aimer Yuuri qui est un autre homme. Il est bien capable, boulet comme il est. Mais c'est ainsi que je l'aime et que j'ai appris à l'aimer. J'aime Yuuri même avec sa boulet attitude.

Je me relevai brusquement. Je devais garder un œil sur lui pour honorer la promesse faite à Conrad et même si elle n'avait pas été formulée en ces termes, celle que j'avais faite au grand sage. Je sortis rapidement, accélérant le pas. Je le vis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir au jardin. Je me mis brusquement à courir pour le rattraper. Inconsciemment, je passais une de mes mains autour de sa taille et l'autre de ses épaules :

_ **Y**uuri…

Il s'arrêta, sans bouger. Je ne fis pas un geste non plus, savourant sa chaleur contre la mienne. Avant que le tremblement de son corps ne me fasse réagir :

_ **Y**uuri…tu trembles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ **P**ourquoi ? me demanda-t-il en un souffle, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ?

_ **Y**uuri…

_ **A**rrête Wolfram, arrête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu dis m'aimer mais je ne te comprends pas.

_ **J**e…

_ **T**u as toujours été fier, avant tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Pourquoi t'abaisses-tu autant pour moi ?

Je resserrais mon étreinte.

_ **P**arce que tu es mon Yuuri. Parce que j'ai tout perdu et que je n'ai plus que toi à qui m'accrocher. Quand j'étais dans le coma, tu m'avais traité de lâche. Sans toi à mes côtés, je le suis. Je n'ose plus voir ce que je serais si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, je te l'ai dit et je ne cesserais de le répéter jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien Yuuri.

_ **A**rrête, je t'en prie. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu n'arrives pas à saisir tes sentiments.

_ **T**u sais que c'est moi qui aie raison Yuuri. Tu le sais parce que ce désir irrésistible qui me tenaille le cœur, t'inflige la même torture.

_ **C**'est faux, dit-il sa voix tremblante.

_ **E**coute-toi Yuuri, ta voix manque de conviction. Ton corps tremble, tous tes membres tremblent. Si c'était faux tu ne pleurerais pas comme ça.

_ **A**rrête.

Je le retournai, effaçant ses larmes au passage puis le serrant fort contre moi.

_ **J**e ne peux pas. Je ne me contrôle plus Yuuri. Je suis esclave de mon amour pour toi. Je ne peux trouver ma place ailleurs que dans tes bras.

_ **C**omment peux-tu continuer à me suivre alors que je te repousse ? Tu commences à te faire lourd.

_ **C**'est possible Yuuri, répondis-je refermant les yeux et resserrant mon étreinte. J'ai le malheur de t'aimer et quand j'ai décidé de te ravoir, de te faire mien à jamais, j'ai choisi de mettre tous mes atouts à mes côtés. J'ai marché sur ma fierté une fois, il m'était plus simple de la piétiner, et si c'est pour toi, je n'avais que faire de ma fierté si pour elle je devais m'éloigner de toi.

_ **J**e…mais…Wolfram.

_ **O**ui, Yuuri ?

_ **T**u dis m'aimer ?

_ **E**t je t'aime.

_ **S**i tu m'aimes, oublie-moi.

_ **N**on.

Violemment, il me repoussa loin de lui.

_ **T**u fais n'importe quoi Wolfram. Tu dis m'aimer mais quand c'est pour m'abandonner, tu ne m'aimes plus.

La colère que j'essayais de contenir depuis le début de la conversation explosa à son tour.

_ **P**ourquoi t'obstines-tu à rendre les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déjà ? Le fait que je t'aime ne te suffise pas ? Comment veux-tu que je t'abandonne alors que tu es la dernière chose à laquelle je suis accroché ? La seule qui me retient en vie ?

_ **T**u es tellement égoïste.

_ **P**our te ravoir, je suis prêt à tout, lui dis-je, prenant ses doigts entre ma main et les portant à mes lèvres, avec brusquerie, il les enleva me foudroyant d'un regard larmoyant. Il s'en alla en courant ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir.

Le temps qu'il mit avant de disparaître complètement, je me retournai vers un coin d'ombre :

_ **V**ous est-il arrivé de ne pas être au courant de quelque chose, votre altesse ?

_ **T**rès rarement Sir Von Bielefeld, très rarement.

_ **E**ncore quelque chose à me reprocher ?

_ **V**ous êtes libre d'agir à votre guise. J'ai entendu votre conversation, mais vous ne faîtes que le blesser d'avantages de cette manière.

_ **L**e pire est que je le sais. Mais je ne vois pas une autre solution. Yuuri doit comprendre que je suis sérieux. Et que maintenant qu'il a volé mon cœur, je ne peux survivre qu'en ayant celui qui le possède à mes côtés. Vous croyez que je ne souffre pas de me sentir si faible ? Moi qui étais connu comme étant le plus fier soldat, regardez à quoi je suis réduit. Le comble, c'est que pour lui, je m'abaisserai d'avantages. Vous savez votre altesse, je sais que je cours derrière un mirage, mais pour le moment, ça m'aide à vivre. Je sais que je n'ai pratiquement aucune chance. Mais je préfère me battre plutôt que de baisser les bras sans avoir essayer au préalable. Je ne veux pas regretter. Même si Yuuri ne sera jamais à moi, je pourrais dire que j'avais tout essayé, que j'avais perdu. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt d'abandonner. Tant que j'en ai la force, je dois continuer à me battre.

_ **M**ême si ça doit détruire Shibuya.

_ **Y**uuri se brise. Par ma faute, il est en train de mourir. Que je réagisse ou non, il finira par se détruire. Je lui donne une chance d'affronter la vérité et de l'accepter, il ne pourra pas la fuir éternellement.

_ **Q**uoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous désirez. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir inquiet.

_ **Q**ui que je sois pour Yuuri, je suis avant tout pour le moment, son protecteur. J'ai promis à Sir Weller de m'en occuper. Je ne dois pas le quitter des yeux. Selon lui, on pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes là.

Me retournant, avec conviction, je pris le même chemin qu'avait pris mon Yuuri quelques minutes plus tôt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yuuri--------------------

Je courais, de nouveau je courais. J'en avais assez de Wolfram et de ses mensonges. Je me sens faible, idiot et surtout naïf. Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Comment ai-je pu me laisser détruire de la sorte ? pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?

J'ai du mal à me comprendre. Wolfram est un homme, pourquoi je me sens mourir rien qu'à le voir ? Pourquoi je l'aime ?

Je ne sais pas. je mens. Je dois voir la vérité en face. Les traits délicats de Wolfram, sa vulnérabilité quand il dort, son courage, sa force de caractère, sa dévotion, même son ridicule parfois. Tout en lui me plait et m'attire. Mais lui, est-il sincère ?

Il est difficile à savoir. Je suis le Maoh. Je suis la personne la plus importante de ce monde. Si Wolfram était resté avec moi pendant tout ce temps, était-ce par amour, par fidélité ou parce que cela concordait avec ses projets ? Epouser le Maoh n'était pas cher payé.

Je m'arrêtai de courir, reprenant mon souffle. Je suis abjecte. Je suis une ordure. Parce que je me trouve dans une impasse amoureuse, j'affuble Wolfram de tous les défauts du monde. Pourtant, j'ai du mal à ne pas y penser.

Actuellement, à quoi rimait son insistance ? Wolfram était le prince le plus fier de Shin Makoku. Même pour moi, il ne pouvait s'abaisser mais pour atteindre ses buts peut-être. Wolfram devait ravoir son Maryoku et pour se faire, il devait me faire tomber amoureux de lui. Maintenant, toutes ses actions récentes se faisaient comprendre. Si Wolfram agissait de la sorte, c'était seulement pour ravoir son pouvoir.

Impossible. Wolfram ne pouvait me faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Je ne pouvais le croire.

_ **Y**uuri !

Je me retournai.

Non, il ne pouvait me faire ça.

Pourtant…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors mes ours abeilles, ça valait la peine d'attendre ou pas ? **

**L'histoire commence à peine à prendre forme et c'est juste le début. C'est ça le prix à payer pour choisir un héros aussi buté que yuuri et wolfram aussi ! ce n'est pas évident de les mettre sur la même longueur d'onde. J'ai encore un long chemin à faire pour y arriver. **

**Je m'excuse vraiment, sincèrement du retard encore une fois. Pardon ! pardon ! pardon !**

**Sinon dans le prochain chapitre viendra très très bientôt ! promis !**

**Maintenant que toutes celles qui veulent dire leur façon de penser à Yuuri se lèvent et ne se gênent pas celle qui veulent me dire leur façon de penser ne se gênent pas non plus.**

**Comment tout ça va-t-il finir ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre **

**Prochain chapitre :**

**11 froideur, enlèvement, réconciliation **

**Ça promet !**


	12. froideur, enlèvement, réconciliation

**Disclaimer : **Je suis en train d'écrire une fanfic, donc les personnages ne sont pas à moi, à l'exception faite de la charmante Kagi Mitamura qui bien que plusieurs d'entre vous voudront tuer, a toutes les raisons d'exister.

**Couple : **une évidence, mais je préfère vous laisser découvrir.

**Résumé **: Wolfram surprend Yuuri en train de…Yozak se met dans l'embarras…Conrad se sent perdu…la vie à Shin Makoku a perdu son rythme léger laissant place à une ambiance angoissante bercée par ce qui fait le charme de toute histoire réussie : des problèmes. Shonen ai dans toute sa splendeur.

Les pensées sont en _italiques._

Les – présentent les dialogues.

Les - montrent le changement de point de vue ou de focalisation

**Salut mes ours abeilles^^,**

**Cela fait longtemps. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais cette année a été très dure pour moi et très riche en rebondissement. J'espère que la suite vous satisfera et que ça valait la peine d'attendre. **

**11****ème**** chapitre**

**Froideur, enlèvement, réconciliation**

_Yuuri !

Je me retournai.

Non, il ne pouvait me faire ça.

Pourtant…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient, se noyant chacun dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Leurs yeux étaient intenses, pénétrants, cherchant à lire au plus profond de la personne qui se trouvait en face.

_ **Y**uuri…commença le jeune prince avec hésitation, tendant une main timide vers le jeune brun.

Le Maoh ne bougea pas. Il continuait à observer Wolfram. Ses traits n'avaient aucune expression. Un vent froid glaça soudain le sang de Wolfram. Il s'approcha lentement.

_ **Y**uuri…répéta-t-il d'une voix presque éteinte.

Aucune réaction.

Au fond de lui-même, Yuuri avait décidé de mettre toute cette histoire à son terme, trop effrayé, par ses propres pensées, il s'avança vers son « ami » qui lui faisait face, une sensation étrange lui tenaillant le cœur.

Avec une lenteur effrayante, sans pour autant changer les traits de son visage, Yuuri souleva sa main et caressa la joue pâle du jeune blond, qui surpris, sursauta.

_ **Y**uuri…murmura-t-il.

Yuuri, ne cillant pas, continua, son exploration, puis, passa ses doigts en dessous du menton de Wolfram avant de l'agripper avec force.

Ce dernier ne savait comment réagir. Il était dépassé et regardait Yuuri avec surprise pendant que son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses lèvres et ses doigts tremblants.

Le Maoh rapprocha son visage de celui du blond, prêt, tellement prêt, qu'il pouvait ressentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Cette distance parcourue, il stoppa, son regard plongé, dans celui gêné de Wolfram. Une voix alors, dans le calme de la nuit, sous le regard témoin des étoiles, s'éleva, froide, insensible, tranchante.

_ **I**l a fallu que ce soit toi.

Wolfram ne savait que faire alors que Yuuri le repoussait assez violemment. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre le soupir long de ce dernier alors qu'il s'éloignait de lui.

_ **Y**uuri…avança-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire ?

De dos, Yuuri retourna légèrement sa tête, suffisamment pour réussir à le voir. Il le fixait d'un regard froid et dur. Wolfram en eut des frissons.

_ **C**e que je veux dire ? Commença-t-il en esquissant un sourire narquois, lui ressemblant si peu. Puis lui faisant face, il continua sur le même ton :

_ **P**armi toutes les personnes présentes, c'est toi que j'ai giflé. N'importe qui pourtant, n'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire. Il a fallu que ce soit toi.

-_Wolfram-_

La flèche qui me transperça le cœur à ce moment-là était invisible, mais j'aurai préféré qu'elle soit réelle. Elle aurait mis fin à la souffrance qui prenait peu à peu mon cœur comme habitat.

_Il a fallu que ce soit toi. N'importe qui aurait fait l'affaire._

Les mots de celui que mon cœur a choisi trottaient sans cesse dans mon cerveau, remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Pour lui, nos fiançailles n'étaient rien de plus qu'une erreur, un malheur, une tragédie. Pour lui, je n'étais pas plus qu'un fardeau. Je ne valais rien de plus qu'un fardeau. Une simple erreur.

_ **A**lors, pourquoi ?

J'entendais ma propre voix se répercuter en écho dans la nuit, alors que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte d'avoir parlé. Mais une fois le premier mot franchit mes lèvres, je ne pus retenir les autres qui fusèrent sans pouvoir être contenu.

_ **A**lors pourquoi Yuuri ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir voulu rompre quand je te l'ai demandé ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait autant souffrir ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné de l'espoir ? Pourquoi, Yuuri ?

Je pleurais. Les larmes n'avaient pas attendus ma permission pour descendre, abondantes, le long de mes joues. Je pleurais pour déverser le surplis d'émotion qui faisait déborder mon cœur. Je pleurais parce que je m'étais assez retenu, parce que je n'étais plus capable de me retenir.

_ **P**ourquoi, dis-tu ? Commença Yuuri, parce que je ne voulais pas et j'avais tord. J'aurais dû accéder à tes désirs.

Je tremblais. Je n'arrivais plus à reconnaître celui que j'ai aimé derrière ce masque de froideur. Je n'arrivais pas.

Je relevai les yeux à ce moment là, et horrifié, je vis un « Hyliérien », une créature que je ne croyais exister que dans les légendes, contrôlée par le Houjutsu, prendre Yuuri sous les aisselles d'une main, l'empêchant de parler de l'autre, le soulevant au ciel. Je ne pouvais agir. Tout se passa très vite. J'étais surpris et je ne savais que faire. Je demeurais un simple spectateur muet, les yeux en larmes, regardant toute ma vie s'envoler loin de moi.

Le cheval sur lequel se tenait Yozak et Conrad s'arrêta brusquement.

_ **C**'est ici, capitaine. Le repère dont je vous ai parlé se trouve exactement derrière cette cascade.

_ **E**xcellent ! Tu as fait de nouveau un travail remarquable.

Conrad mit pied à terre. Serrant son épée pour se donner contenance, il voulut se rapprocher, mais un bras le retenait, il se retourna.

Yozak lui faisait face, les yeux dans les yeux avant que son regard ne devint fuyant. Il relâcha son bras, puis lui fit face de nouveau.

_ **J**e voulais m'excuser.

Conrad sourit :

_ **T**u n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

_ **J**e crois plutôt que si, capitaine, répliqua Yozak

_ **Y**ozak…

_ **J**e vous demande pardon, capitaine. La prochaine fois, je saurais mieux me tenir. Alors ne m'en tenez plus rigueur.

Conrad en avait entendu assez, il prit son vis-à-vis par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement.

_ **C**'est moi qui dois m'excuser de m'être emporté contre toi. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré inférieur pour que tu songes à retrouver une place qui n'a jamais existé. Tu étais mon ami, puis mon meilleur ami, puis mon frère. Ensuite tu es devenu mon compagnon, mon fidèle, mon sauveur. Maintenant, tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Tu es la seule personne que j'ai choisie, quoique tu m'aie un peu aidé pour ça j'avoue. Répondit-il taquin ce qui fit sourire le jeune roux. C'est toi qui m'as fait découvrir toute la magie que refermait ce mot dans toute sa splendeur.

_ **C**onrad…

_ **C**'est juste que cette mission me stresse légèrement et je n'aime pas joindre travail et vie privée.

_ **J**e sais. C'est juste que, tu es la première personne à me voler mon cœur, et sans mon cœur je n'ai plus de mode d'emploi.

Il sourit, et Conrad lui rendit son sourire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Yozak venait d'apprendre durement, qu'il ne fallait jamais brusquer son amour. Et désormais, il n'allait plus jamais commettre la même erreur.

Wolfram restait là, immobile. Il regardait le ciel quand soudain, la vérité lui fit face. On venait d'enlever son roi, son amour, sa vie. Yuuri venait d'être enlevé et lui n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais son corps ne voulait plus lui obéir.

_ **S**ir Von Bielfelt !

La voix du grand sage lui venait de très loin, ce n'est que quand il le toucha qu'il reprit contrôle de ses membres et sans crier gare, il se précipita vers l'écurie, scella son cheval et se mit au galop sans se retourner. Murata avait crié pour le retenir, c'était vain. Alors à son tour, il enjamba sa monture et le suivit. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé, il avait entendu Wolfram crier et avait remarqué une silhouette dans le ciel. Il ne savait pas si c'était Shibuya mais à la réaction du jeune blond, il pouvait aisément le deviner. Mais il voulait s'en assurer avant d'envoyer un message à Ulriche et à Gwendal. Car désormais, il fallait agir.

_ **S**ir Von Bielfelt ! Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plait ! s'écriait le grand sage. Que s'est-il passé ? Sir Von Bielfelt !

_ **Y**uuri a…répondit-il, Yuuri a…YUURI !

_ **S**ir Von Bielfelt ! Calmez-vous s'il vous plait !

Arrivant à un précipice, Wolfram dut s'arrêter. Il criait, il pleurait, il regardait le précipice tel un idiot ne sachant que faire, il était perdu, désorienté, il avait envie de mourir.

_ **S**ir Von Bielfelt ! s'écria de nouveau le grand sage essoufflé, vous êtes trop rapide. Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé, je vous en prie !

_ **Y**uuri a…Yuuri a…

_ **Y**uuri a-t-il été enlevé ?

_ **E**t je n'ai rien pu faire !

_ **I**l faut retourner aux sources et…

_ **E**t faire quoi, l'interrompis le blond, et faire quoi, Yuuri a…Yuuri on l'a…

_ **N**e vous inquiétez pas, Shibuya est le Maoh, il est devenue très fort et Ulriche pourra facilement le localiser.

_ **N**ous n'avons plus le temps, d'ici là, Yuuri…

_ **F**aites-moi confiance, ne vous…Sir Von Bielfelt…

Wolfram ne l'écoutait plus. Pris d'un élan soudain, il sauta dans la falaise en selle sur son cheval.

_ **S**ir Von Bielfelt ! Mais que faites-vous ?

Impuissant, Murata fit demi-tour, il était incapable de le suivre d'avantages et il lui fallait à tout prix prévenir Gwendal et Ulriche.

De nouveaux dans les sources, il chercha une plume et un papier et envoya le message grâce à un petit moineau qui se trouvait là bas spécialement pour les cas d'urgence et c'en était un.

-Wolfram-

Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri, je n'ai pas pu le protéger. Non, j'étais incapable de tenir la promesse faites à Conrad, je suis incapable de protéger Yuuri !

_ **Y**ah !

Je poussais mon cheval à aller au de là de ses forces. C'est à cause de moi si Yuuri est sorti des sources. C'est moi par mon égoïsme qui l'ait exposé au danger. Je suis le seul et unique responsable. Je ne suis qu'un prince égoïste.

J'ai tout oublié ne pensant qu'à mon amour pour Yuuri. J'ai même oublié qu'il était en danger. Qu'il risquait la mort, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, et mon bonheur. Et maintenant…

_ **Y**uuri, attends-moi ! YUURI !

Gwendal était en plein réunion diplomatique avec les forces du voisinage pour les rallier à la cause de Shin Makoku, quand la lettre envoyé par Murata arriva. Pensant au premier abord qu'elle venait de Yozak, il fronça ses sourcils. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il la lisait, son expression se rapprocha de la terreur. Il prit une plume et écrivit vite une lettre à Yozak, sachant que Conrad se trouvait avec lui. Il était en colère. Il ne savait que faire et regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté Shin Makoku qu'il comptait d'ailleurs rejoindre le plus tôt possible. Sans vraiment expliquer la situation aux grands dirigeants de leurs nouveaux alliés, Von Voltaire les pria de joindre leur force aux siennes et de lui confier leurs arsenaux. Il joignît aussi leurs alliés à qui il expliqua très vaguement la situation. Ils n'hésitèrent pas et leurs arsenaux lui avaient été confiés. La guerre venait d'éclater de nouveau. L'alarme a été sonnée !

Wolfram mettait de nouveau son cheval au galop. Il ne voyait pas Yuuri mais il avançait sans cesse. Il faisait déjà nuit, et il avançait à tâtons. Le ciel était sans étoile et sans lune ce qui n'aidait en rien le jeune prince. Mais soudain, une lumière attira son regard. Yuuri ! Il le voyait bien. C'était lui. Il accéléra son cheval. Il n'osait crier mais il ne put le retenir quand, remarqué, aussitôt remarqué, le Hyliérien jeta Yuuri de là où il se trouvait le laissant s'enfoncer dans un puits noir sans fin. Ce n'est que le cri de Wolfram qui fut témoin de cet acte abominable. Le blond était sous le choc. Il l'était tellement qu'il fut incapable de pleurer. C'était irréel. C'était impossible.

_ **Y**uuri…Yuuri…YUURI !

Et sans même sans rendre compte, il s'élança à sa poursuite se jetant aussi dans ce puits noir et sans fin.

**Alors ? Vous voulez que l'histoire continue ou qu'elle s'arrête ? Vous voulez un drame ou une belle fin ? A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

**Comme toujours, j'attends vos encouragements autant que vos critiques !**

**Merci de me soutenir ! **

**Prochain chapitre… ?**

**Qui sait ?**


End file.
